Lizzie And the Long Lost Friend
by stonecoldwhat2999
Summary: What happens when Lizzie meets up with a guy she knew before she met miranda? This is a story with all of the Lizzie McGuire Characters including a new one. A New Chapter or 2 Every Weekend or less. NOW RATED PG-13 due to some situations. Please R
1. When Paths Cross Again

Lizzie and the long lost friend.  
  
Disclaimer: I Have no ownership of Lizzie McGuire, WWE, or any other thing that is mentioned in this story. WWE is owned by Titan Sports Incorporated and Lizzie Mcguire is owned by Disney Channel.  
  
  
Chapter 1:  
When Paths Cross Again  
  
Lizzie, Miranda, and Gordo thought it would be just another ordinary day. They just got back from spring break when they got to school.   
When all of a sudden they heard a voice shout.  
  
Voice: Lizzie McGuire is that you?!?  
  
Lizzie: Yes it is who may i..............OH MY GOSH! Justin?!? Justin Hardy?!? can it be?!?  
  
Justin: Yep it's me!  
  
Both Lizzie and Justin Hugged each other because she hasn't seen him scince he was 4 years old when he was now 14. He was much taller than her now. He was so happy to see them.  
  
Justin: Hey David.  
  
Gordo: Hey Justin Long time no see.  
  
Miranda: Who's this, Lizzie?  
  
Lizzie: Oh this is Justin Hardy. Me and Gordo Knew him scince we were all 4 years old. We met him before we met you. he moved away to another side of town for a while because his dad got a better job and then they were able to move.  
  
Gordo: He was so sad when he had to move. All three of us were really close we cried all afternoon. But i can hardly believe he's back! Where did you move?  
  
Justin: We moved back into our old house next to Lizzie. It was for sale again and so my parents bought it again. But Lizzie and I got to chat on the internet and she remembered who i was and that suprised me big time. The reason im in this school is i wanted to get away from Jefferson Middle! My parents asked if i still wanted to go and i told them i wanted to get away from there as soon as posible. So they made arrangments for me to come here.  
  
Lizzie: Wait a Minute. Did you say Jefferson Middle?  
  
Justin: Unfourtanatly, Yeah i did.  
  
Lizzie: That's where my ex-boyfriend goes. Ronnie Jinkins. Do you know him.  
  
Justin: Yeah i do. He used to be my best friend. But after how he bragged about breaking up with a girl named Lizzie McGuire I got mad and asked him if he meant to hurt you and he did mean to. So i told him how i know you and basically he's like 'Oh i feel sorry for you knowing that wannabe' i screamed at him out of anger and rearranged his face and thats how our friendship ended.  
  
Lizzie:(Sounding sad) He bragged About it?  
  
Justin: Im sorry Lizzie. But i took up for you and he's gonna remember that for a long while. By the way, who's your friend?  
  
Miranda: Im Miranda. Lizzie's Best Friend.  
  
Justin: OK cool. My first class is English. What about you guys?  
  
Lizzie: We've got that first period too.  
  
Justin: Awesome! Maybe we can all sit together.  
  
Miranda: Sounds Great!  
  
As they were walking The spotted Kate. She was with her posse. Justin was also her friend when he was 4.  
  
Justin: Kate Sanders?  
  
Kate: Who Are you?  
  
Justin: Im Justin. Remember me?  
  
Kate: No! I dont remember those who are lower on the food chain!  
  
Justin:(sarcastically) Nice seeing you again! (Then moves to Lizzie) When Did Kate Grow Her Fangs?!? (Meaning to sound sarcastic)  
  
Lizzie: She went to camp one summer and she got......"Developed"  
  
Justin: Oh! OK. I get your point! Lets Get to Class. Here's my Schedule. See what else we have together.  
  
Gordo: We all have classes together! That's great.  
  
Justin: Ok. What teachers are cool? and another thing you'll have to show me where the classes are.  
  
Miranda: Mr. Digs is pretty cool. He's our Social Studies teacher.  
  
Lizzie: I'm 100% sure you'll like him  
  
Justin: Thats good to hear.  
_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________  
  
Later During Lunch. The Quartet were sitting at the lunch table talking basically about anything they wanted. Music and other stuff.  
  
Lizzie: My favorite Music artists are Britney, Jlo, Christina, Janet, and Eminem. Me and Miranda have basically the same music tastes  
  
Gordo: I like Frank Sinatra, The Rat Pack, and stuff of that source music. What do you like Justin?  
  
Justin: I Like Metal Music, Alternative Rock, Rock itself, and Rap, I Do like Eminem. I also like Slipknot, Linkin Park, Limp Bizkit, Insane Clown Posse, Disturbed, KoRn, Saliva, And a lot more that i cannot name off of the tip of my tounge.  
  
Lizzie: Unique. I guess were a really colorful group of people based on our tastes in music. So was Mr.Digs Great?  
  
Justin: Yeah. He Rocks! So I was wondering if you all wanna hang out together after school. Id want to at my house but me and my parents need some time to settle in get everything unpacked. So does that soud cool?  
  
Lizzie: Yeah It does. It Would all give a chance to catch up after these 10 years we haven seen each other.  
  
Miranda: Thats a good idea, Lizzie.  
  
Gordo: Yeah. Sounds good to me.  
  
Justin: Thats Cool. But i have to be home by 8 o'clock tonight.  
  
Lizzie: Why is That?  
  
Justin: Because WWE RAW comes on tonight. I don't like to miss it. My house should be settled by tomorrow or Wednessday. so then would be a good time to come over. Is that ok?  
  
Miranda: Yeah, That sounds great then we can hang out at your house.  
  
Justin: Cool. The food here is actually...edible. Unlike Jefferson. The food there is terrible! You were unsure if it was alive or dead or both.  
  
Lizzie and Miranda: (In Unision) EWWWW!!!!!  
  
Justin: My thoughts excactly!  
  
Gordo: Well its almost time for class. We better get to class.  
  
Miranda: Yeah. Guess so.  
  
Lizzie: Yep. We dont wanna be late.  
  
Justin: You guys are right about that.  
_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________  
  
stonecoldwhat2999: Next Chapter: Hanging at Lizzie's And catching up and the next day of school is not going to any dull moments. (IS IT EVER?!?) Until Next Time See Ya!  
  
stonecoldwhat2999"That's The bottom line, Cuz Stone Cold Said So, WHAT?!?" 


	2. Lizzie's House And the Invite to RAW Red...

Lizzie And The Long Lost Friend  
  
Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN LIZZIE McGuire OR WWE. Titan Sports Inc. Owns WWE And Disney/ABC owns Lizzie McGuire.  
  
NOTE: SOME THINGS TO SET STRAIGHT BEFORE GOING INTO THE NEXT CHAPTER.  
1. The Reason i've mentioned something about WWE is Because im Going to Write in the story that the Quartet does go to a WWE Event.Justin Invites them to go Because his other friends back out.  
  
2. "Justin Hardy" is my Yahoo Chat Room Nickname. Not my real last name. My Nmae is Justin And I based the Character on myself because i wanted to have the new character as me. If it is stupid sounding im sorry but the story will be good. The reason I chose to write the friend as me is because it is a fantacy of mine to be on Lizzie And I really Love The Show.  
  
3. Im also going to write this like as the time period goes by. like a transition from middle to high school to the future after  
high school. Im going to write a new chapter every weekend or maybe some time before that. Sometimes I'll write two and three   
chapters a weekend. Im only on the computer every weekend cuz my parents are divorced.  
  
4. Im sorry if this chapter sounds borring but im really no good at writting. But im really trying. Let Chapter 2 Begin!  
  
Chapter 2:  
Lizzie's House And The invite to RAW  
  
After school the gang met at Lizzie's house so they could hear about what Justin had been up to for the past 10 years. After they told Justin Thier stories, It was Justin's Turn to tell.  
  
Lizzie: Well, Justin. The floors all yours to explain your story.  
  
Justin: You better have a bag of popcorn and maybe a couple of tissues ready cuz this going to be long and sad.  
Well after I left you and Gordo my life was really boring.Elementary school was cool. There, I met friends that'd carry on with me until 8th grade when I had to leave them. And I had a Girlfriend named Emily.She was the best thing that happened to me in my life.  
She was the hottest Cheerleader of the squad. I'll never know what she saw in me but she played me for believe it or not Ronnie. She 2 timed  
me for him. So she broke up with me sometime after Ronnie bragged about breaking up with you Lizzie. I tore me up when i saw her with him. I WAS SO MAD I COULD DO ANYTHIG TO GET BACK AT HER AND HIM!!!MY EX-GIRLFRIEND PLAYED ME FOR MY EX-BEST FRIEND! So then i fell into a pit of depression. I hardley ate or slept for a while. Doing nothing but feeling bad for myself. But, when I heard we were moving I was still sad but when I heard where we were moving that brightened my up and pulled me out of my pit of depression and shifted me to happiness when i heard i'd be able to see my 2 best friends in the whole wide world again i was looking foward to moving back. So it leads to today and here i am and im not only 2 best friends but hopefully 3 best friends. Do you consider me a friend Miranda?  
  
Miranda: Well, Yeah. I mean, you are nice to all of us and i hope to get to know you better.  
  
Justin: Thank You, Miranda.  
  
Miranda: You Are Welcome, Justin.  
  
Gordo: Well that was an interesting story.  
  
Lizzie: I'd Say it was.  
  
Justin: Well, now what do you guys wanna do?  
  
Lizzie: Well it's nearly 5:00. Dont you guys have to get home to eat dinner?  
  
Justin: Oh Your Right Lizzie, I gotta go! See you guys later. Buh-Bye.  
  
Lizzie: Bye, Justin.  
  
Miranda: Same here. Bye, Lizzie.  
  
Gordo: Me too. See You Later, Lizzie.  
  
Lizzie: Bye, You two.  
  
Lizzie sat and watched TV for a while while waiting for dinner to be done. When her mom walked in.  
  
Jo: Lizzie, Dinner's Ready.  
  
Lizzie: Okay, Mom.  
  
Jo: What's on your mind Lizzie?  
  
Lizzie: Justin's Story. How come you didn't tell me he moved back into his old house?  
  
Jo: It was Justin's Idea to suprise you at school. Him and his mom came over while you were at the   
Digital Bean yesterday and he's doing really great and said he's decided not to go back to Jefferson  
because of some personal issues.  
  
Lizzie: I know. Justin told us. He seems to rally think about it alot. His ex dumped him for my ex.  
I think It was planned for some reason.  
  
Jo: Well I think he still feels the pain you did when Ronnie dumped you.  
  
Matt then entered the room.  
  
Matt: I heard you talking about Justin.  
  
Lizzie: How Did you know.  
  
Matt: He visited with me too yesterday.  
  
Jo: Well, you two it's time to eat dinner.  
  
Lizzie and Matt: Ok Mom (In Unison)  
_______________________________________________________________________  
  
The Next Day At School was to be another good day for the quartet. Justin's House was all settled in and his mom gave him the ok to have his friends over after school.  
  
Lizzie: Good Morning, Justin.  
  
Justin: Good Morning, Lizzie.  
  
Lizzie: How was your night last night?  
  
Justin: It was good.  
  
Gordo and Miranda then greeted Justin as they saw him.  
  
Gordo: Hey, Justin.  
  
Miranda: Hi, Justin.  
  
Justin: Hey, Gordo. Hey, Miranda. Man Im tired.  
  
Lizzie: Why is that Justin?  
  
Justin: Last Night on Raw they said they were gonna come here next week for Raw. I was up all night calling my friends telling them that i got four front row tickets for Raw next week and they said they wouldn't be able to go. I was up all night wondering who i should invite to go with me.  
  
Lizzie: Oh OK, Justin. You still thinking who you are going to invite?  
  
Justin: Yeah. Im picking up the tickets today.  
  
Lizzie: Cool. Well it looks like its time for class.  
  
Justin: Yeah don't wanna be late for English.  
_______________________________________________________________________  
  
After English, Justin finally decided who he wanted to take to RAW. He Thought 'I Could Ask Lizzie And The Gang'.   
  
Justin: Hey Guys. I've Decided who is going to Raw with me.  
  
Lizzie: Oh Cool.  
  
Gordo: Who Is It.  
  
Miranda: I wanna know who it is.  
  
Justin: I'll Tell You at lunch, OK?  
  
They all agreed to wait and see who Justin wanted to invite. So they thought it might be them and they agreed even if it was them they would except and go with him to see RAW because they were his friends and friends do stuff together. Even though it my be something they dont like.  
_______________________________________________________________________  
  
So Lunchtime came. And Justin Finnaly Asked Them.  
  
Justin: Well The People I want to go with me if it is ok with them is.....You Guys. Will You Go? Please?  
  
Lizzie: Well......OK. I'll GO.  
  
Gordo. Count Me In For Sure. WWE is the Best.  
  
Miranda: If Gordo and Lizzie are going im going too.  
  
Justin: Cool. I'll give you the Tickets whenever you come over today. How does after dinner sound?  
  
Lizzie: Sounds Great.  
  
Justin: OK cool. All the Superstars are going to be there. This RAW is going to be un-rostered. Both Rosters are comming together for one night only!  
  
Gordo: REALLY?!?  
  
Justin: Yep. The Official Website said so.  
  
Miranda: This should be cool. Thanks for Inviting Us.  
  
Justin: Your Welcome.  
_______________________________________________________________________  
stonecoldwhat2999: In The Next Chapter. They Go To Justin's House and get their Tickets for WWE RAW!!!! And School is going to be memborable on the next day. Justin Meets Ethan, the guy Lizzie is crushing on.  
  
Keep Reading and Hope You enjoied this chapter. I fixed the chapter this time. See Ya soon!!!!! HOLLA IF YA HEAR ME!!!! BTW IF YOU DO NOT KNOW WHAT WWE IS IT WAS FORMALLY WWF. ITS WRESTLING. SO THE NEXT COUPLE OF CHAPTERS SHOULD BE GOOD. 


	3. Fun At Justin's

Lizzie and the Long lost Friend (Chapter 3)  
  
Im Back! stonecoldwhat2999. anyway i need help with the story. If you have any sugesstions please e-mail me @ stonecoldwhat2999@pokemasters.net or IM me on AIM. My SN is lvl100Raich. Here is Chapter 3.  
  
Chapter 3:  
Fun At Justin's  
  
It was after school and Justin headed home to tell his stepdad, Ben that he was ready to go pick up his RAW Tickets. How he got them was he won a radio contest. It was an announcment that WWE was comming to town. He was the 10th caller to awnser the triva question correctly.  
  
Justin: Ben, Im home and im ready to get my tickets.  
  
Ben: No need to now. I went and got them and they also gave you a set of backstage passes.  
  
Justin:(Excitedly) REALLY?!?! OH MY GOODNESS. I DONT BELIEVE IT!!!!!!!  
  
Ben: Im Glad you like 'em.  
  
Justin: Thanks For Picking them up for me.  
  
Ben: Your Welcome, Buddy.  
  
Justin was excited. He wondered how to suprise the gang. He was going to give them the backstage passes as soon as the got there. He was watching MTV. And all of a sudden his Ex-Girlfriend's couple song came on, "Pretty Baby" by Vanassa Carlton. So as he watched he thought how she two timed timed him and a tear came across his cheek. The he quickly changed to see his favorite song by Disturbed "Down With The Sickness". He cheered up as he heard:  
Get up, come on get down with the sickness  
Open up your hate, and let it flow into me  
You mother get up  
You f****r get up  
Madness is the gift, that has been given to me  
_______________________________________________________________________  
After Supper the others came to Justin's to chat with him to pick up their tickets and tour his house. They were excited to finally get to go to his house.  
  
Lizzie: Hello, Justin.  
Justin: Hey, Lizzie, Miranda, Gordo. Come on in. I've been expecting you. How are all of you?  
  
Lizzie: Great  
  
Miranda: Good.  
  
Gordo: Im Great.  
  
So the headed to the Living Room. The others were in awe at the home entertainment system Justin had.  
  
Gordo: What store did your parrents rob?!? (kiddingly)  
  
Justin: They just got it after we really cashed out in the stock markets. The got a stock with Yahoo(TM).  
  
Lizzie: This is cool, Justin.  
  
Justin: You want cool, we'll head to my room soon enough. Anyways here are your tickets to go to the show. It starts at 7:30 and ends at 10:30. They have a tapping of Heat after the show. Oh yeah We've got Backstage passes to the show too. So that means we can see the Superstars when we get there. And we've got Front Row seats. Ringside seats to see them and really watch the action. Cool, Huh???  
  
Gordo: Yeah! I cant wait. Good thing were out Monday and Tuesday for in service days so we can really enjoy the show.  
  
Justin: Yeah. I wanna get there at 7:00 so we can meet everyone and get some autographs. Is that cool?  
  
Miranda: Yeah, It does.  
  
Lizzie: Oh yeah. We've actually watched it with Matt a couple of times and it's really cool.  
  
Justin: Why dont you get some autographs for Matt while where there?  
  
Lizzie: That sounds good. Thanks for the suggestion, Justin.  
  
Justin: Your welcome, Lizzie. So do you guys think you are ready to go to my room?  
  
Gordo: Yeah, Let's Go.  
  
So the group headed up to Justin's room to see what it was like. It was better than the living room. He had a TV with a PS2 hooked up to it and he had Direct TV and a computer like new with bigger speakers than usually and he had a cool stereo system with really big speakers and he also had a lot of posters in his room of his favorte things.  
  
Justin: So do ya'll like?  
  
Lizzie: This is every teen's dream. This is even cooler than my room.  
  
Justin: (Modestly)Oh, it's not THAT cool. It's ok enough for me.  
  
Miranda: This is great, Justin.  
  
Justin: Thanks, Miranda.  
  
So after that he turned on his stereo and put in a mix and then Nirvana "Smells Like Teen Spirit" came out of the speakers.  
  
Justin: So, I've meet the new Kate. She's a snob. She made me kinda mad when i tried to talk to her. Anyway anybody else i should watch out for or not worry about?  
  
Lizzie: There is Ethan. Oh my Gosh, He's SUCH a Hottie.  
  
Justin and Gordo:(Sarcsticallly rolling their eyes) Oh Boy, Here we go (They said together)  
  
Lizzie and Miranda were going on about how hot Ethan is. Basically speaking annother language, also know as sqeals.  
  
Justin: Lizzie, Miranda. Do you want me to loose my supper? (Sarcastically)  
  
Lizzie: Sorry, But he's nice, Justin. You'd Proably like him as a frien Justin.  
  
Justin: Thats good, Lizzie. I hope so.  
  
Miranda: Oh, darn it's time for us to go, Justin   
  
Lizzie: We had a nice time. Thank you for inviting us, Justin  
  
Justin: Your most welcome, Lizzie  
  
All: Bye, Justin  
  
Justin: Bye. Have a Nice Night.  
_______________________________________________________________________  
stonecoldwhat2999: Well they had a great time at Justin's House. I guess they will have fun from now on toghether now they know how Justin is and what he likes.  
In the next chapter, Justin Meets Ethan and makes a new friend and another Kate/Lizzie Confrontation. Will Justin Have to Referee this confrontation? Will There be any Bloodshed? Find out in the next chapter! 


	4. Justin Meets Ethan

LIZZIE AND THE LONG LOST FRIEND  
by:stonecoldwhat2999 (Justin)  
  
Notes: He wazzup?!? Im really happy that you guys like this story. I promise it'll get better. Im thinking between the next chapter or so I'll make the WWE Chapter Guys. The WWE is going to be pretty exciting. Superstars like The Rock, Stone Cold, Triple H, Rob Van Dam, and more will be featured. The Problem is i need ideas for Matches. if you have a match idea email me at stonecoldwhat2999@pokemasters.net. I want real match ideas like Scott Steiner vs. Bill DeMott for an example. There is going to be a different twist in the lizzie crush situation. Its not gordo that has the crush it's........somebody. In later Chapters The Crusher of Lizzie will be revealed. And another thing im planning to return a superstar in this story. email me a sugestion who to return.Another quick Question. AM I Spelling Ethan Right? Ethan Craft is that right??  
Anyway get ready for Chapter 4.  
  
  
Chapter 4:  
Justin meets Ethan.  
  
Justin Woke up to sound of his alarm clock radio blaring "Prayer" by Disturbed. He woke up and picked out his favorite shirt which was an Insane Clown Posse Jersy with the picture from "The Amazing Jeckel Brothers" album cover and a pair of jeans. It was always one of Justin's customs to wear a favorite thing on Friday's. He made his way downstairs to get a Dr. Pepper out of the refrigerator. That helped him wake up in the mornings.  
  
Justin: Good Morning, Mom. Good Morning, Ben.  
  
Mom and Ben: Good Morning, Justin.  
  
Mom: Justin, Do you want a slice of toast.  
  
Justin: No thanks. Im ok. I think im gonna spike my hair today.  
  
Ben: Hair Gel's in the bathroom.  
  
Justin: I Know. Thank You Anyway, Ben.  
  
Ben: Your Welcome.  
  
Mom: What are you going to do about the weekend?  
  
Justin: Oh yeah. I might go to Dad's but it depends if Lizzie, Gordo, and Miranda wanna do anything this weekend i'll still proably go over there this weekend but i'll come home Sunday Because. i've got Tickets for Raw on Monday.  
  
Mom: Ok. Just wondering.  
  
Justin: Thanks, Mom.  
  
Mom: Ben, Its so good that Jay has friends to be arround.  
  
Ben: I know, Kathy. Its so good he's having fun, again.  
  
So Justin went upstairs to spike his hair when his phone rang. He went to answer is as he walked to the bathroom.  
  
Justin: Hello?  
  
Lizzie: Hey, Justin.  
  
Justin: Hey, Lizzie. What's Up?  
  
Lizzie: Nuthin Much. What are you up to?  
  
Justin: Just Spikin my hair.  
  
Lizzie: You arn't tryin to look like matt are you?  
  
Justin: No. I just felt like Spikin it today.  
  
Lizzie: Oh ok. Well did you do your homework?  
  
Justin: Yeah, It was pretty Easy. You did it right?  
  
Lizzie: Yeah, Just checkin if you did. ok.  
  
Justin: ok, (Beep) thats me ive got a call. Be right back.  
  
Lizzie: OK.  
  
Justin: Hello?  
  
Voice: How's Hillridge treatin you?  
  
Justin: Well, Timmy It is ok. I reunited with an old friend. You remember me talkin about the girl named Lizzie, Right?  
  
Timmy: The one you thought was hot?  
  
Justin: Yep, Thats her.  
  
Timmy: Ok cool. I heard you on the radio the other day. You won those tickets.  
  
Justin: Yeah, I did. Lizzie and her friends agreed to go with me and we got backstage passes too.  
  
Timmy: So did we, Me, Joey, Tim, and William are gonna be there too. Ringside.  
  
Justin: Thats the seats we got.  
  
Timmy. I hope they are next to where you all are. What seats did you get in row A.  
  
Justin: Seat.....10 right in the middle ring view.  
  
Timmy: Were in 11 to 14.  
  
Justin: Cool so well be enjoyin it together.  
  
Timmy: Yeah, ok well see you there. We got passes to.  
  
Justin: Cool. See you there bye.  
  
Timmy: Bye.  
  
Justin's Phone: (*BEEP*)  
  
Justin: That was Timmy a friend from Jefferson. Him and his friends are gonna be there too.  
  
Lizzie: Wow, You must be on cloud nine right now.  
  
Justin: Yeah i am. Well see you at school i gotta get ready.  
  
Lizzie: Ok Bye.  
  
Justin: Bye.  
  
Justin spiked his hair and gathered his stuff up and headed out the door with hugs from his parrents.  
_______________________________________________________________________________________________  
  
Justin finally got to school. Where he Hurried to chat with Lizzie before class.   
  
Justin: Hey, Lizzie.  
  
Lizzie: Hey, Justin.  
  
Lizzie was wearing a Pai of faded blue jeans wuth a matching Blue Jean Jacket with a shir that said "Princess" with a crown for the "i". And her hair was up in a pony tail.  
  
Justin: You look good today, Lizzie.  
  
Lizzie: Why Thank You, Justin.  
  
Justin: Your Much Welcome, Lizzie. Hey do you have any idea what you, Gordo, and Miranda are doing tonight?  
  
Lizzie: oh, We forgot to tell you. We were going to rent some movies tonight and sleep over at my house. Do you want to join us?  
  
Justin: Sure, I didn't really have any plans tonight anyway. I'll ask my mom for some money to rent some stuff and if i can spend the night. I dont think she'll mind.  
  
Lizzie: Koolie.  
  
Justin: Yeah.  
  
When Lizzie and Justin Were talking Ethan approached Lizzie.  
  
Ethan: Lizzie, Lizzie, Lizzie. You Lookin good today.  
  
Lizzie: (Stamering a little) Th-Thank You, Ethan.  
  
Ethan: Who's your friend?  
  
Justin: Justin Hardy. I Just moved here this week. I take it your Ethan Craft?  
  
Ethan: Yeah That me. Nice to meet you, Justin.  
  
Justin: Ditto, Man.  
  
Ethan: What's that mean?  
  
Justin: uhh..Same Here, Ethan. It means same here. OK?  
  
Ethan: Ok, I think i get it. (THAT STANGE WIND SOUND EFFECT QUES IN) See ya'll lata.  
  
Lizzie: Ok, Ethan. Bye.  
  
Justin: Later, Man. (standing confused for a second)  
  
Lizzie: He's not the sharpest tool in the shed, Justin.  
  
Justin: I thought so.  
  
Kate and her posse then approach Lizzie and Justin.  
  
Kate: You need to watch yourself, Lizzie!  
  
Justin: Hey yo, She has the freedom to talk to whoever she pleases. So Kate, Step off before I force you to.  
  
Lizzie: Yeah, Kate. I can talk to him if I want to.  
  
Kate: What a Dirk!  
  
So then Kate and her posse then walked away Leaving Justin Confused.  
  
Justin: What's a Dirk?  
  
Lizzie: It's a bad name to be called. But you stood up to Kate Sanders.  
  
Justin: I never meant to get mad. But she deserved every word.  
  
Miranda and Gordo approached Justin and praise him.  
  
Miranda: I can't believe what i just saw.  
  
Gordo: Justin, You told Kate off worse than any of us ever have.  
  
Justin: I did?  
  
Gordo: Yeah. She was deserving of that.  
  
Miranda: So what else happened?  
  
Lizzie: Justin's Gonna be there tonight at my house. Is that ok.  
  
Miranda: Sure. Do you Mind Gordo?  
  
Gordo: Nope.  
  
Justin: Well thats good to hear.  
  
Lizzie: Well i guess i now have 3 best friends.  
  
Justin: (Shocked) REALLY?!? YOU MEAN IT?!?  
  
Miranda: Welcome to our circle, Justin. We talked and thought you deserved a spot.  
  
Justin: Wow. Thank You Guys.  
  
Gordo: Your Welcome, Justin.  
  
As they were talking the bell rang for class.  
  
Justin: Its Time for Class. Lets Go.  
  
Lizzie: Alright  
  
Miranda: We dont wanna be late.  
  
Gordo: Yeah.  
_______________________________________________________________________________________________  
  
Soon enough it was lunch time. The Gang was talking about what movies they should get for tonight's movie party.  
  
Lizzie: What Movies shoud we get?  
  
Justin: Well, I was tinking we could get a WWE Event so it'd psyche us up for Monday. What do yall think about that. I know the good ones. So does that sound good.  
  
Miranda: Sure, I Guess.  
  
Gordo: Yeah Sure. We could get a couple.  
  
Lizzie: Sounds good, Justin.  
  
Justin: Thanks. I'll Get them with my money i got.  
  
Lizzie: Ok If you want to.  
  
Justin: Ok. And how about some comedy movies too?  
  
Lizzie: OK. Even Better  
  
Justin: Thanx Lizzie. I wanna get some older stuff though like Jim Carrey stuff. "THE MASK' OR "DUMB AND DUMBER"?  
  
Gordo: Those Sound Good.  
  
Lizzie: OK Justin those are some good suggestions.  
  
Justin: Thank You, Lizzie.  
  
Lizzie: Your Welcome.  
  
_______________________________________________________________________________________________  
  
stonecoldwhat2999: WOW! WHAT A CHAPTER!!!! JUSTIN IS IN. IN THE NEXT CHAPTER, THE SLEEPOVER MOVIE PARTY AT LIZZIE'S HOUSE AND THE WEEKEND ADVENTURE. WELL THATS ALL FOR ME CHAPTER 5 is Commin Up in a Week, SO see you later. Buh-Bye!  
  
Justin(stonecoldwhat2999@pokemasters.net) 


	5. MOVIE NIGHT

LIZZIE AND THE LONG LOST FRIEND  
BY:stonecoldwhat2999 (Justin)  
  
  
Notes: It's Me again. This story is going to be way different from the show in alot of ways but i will not reveal them until the time is right. Well anyway i just got finished watching the new episode. IT WAS GRREAT!!!!! OK im still taking sugestions for matches. Remember E-mail me your suggestions for the matches in the now confirmed WWE RAW Show Chapter. It is offically Chapter 7!! I CANNOT WAIT TO WRITE IT!!!! IT IS GOING TO BE GOOD. IM REALLY GOING TO WORK HARD ON IT!!!! ANYWAY GET READY FOR THE NEXT CHAPTER.  
  
  
CHAPTER 5:  
MOVIE NIGHT  
  
  
After School The Quartet Headed to Justin's to ask his parents if he could spend the night at Lizzie's. And thanfully they allowed then Lizzie asked her mom and she too aproved and Justin was so releived. The parents forked them out money to rent the movies and soo the 4 met up and headed to Blockbuster.  
  
  
As they rode their bikes they were one step closer to the video store. After a long bike ride they finaly got to the video store and got off their bikes and walked into the video stor ready to check out some movies.  
  
Justin: Ahhh. Were Here.  
  
Miranda: Finally! That bike ride is always hard on me.  
  
Lizzie: Yeah. It is good excercise for us. Well lets get the movies.  
  
Gordo: Yeah. Let's Go.  
  
The Four Devided up to find their moves. Justin headed to the WWE section to get some tapes. Lizzie and Miranda to the Comedy and Drama sections. And Gordo to the Action section. After a half an hour they ended up getting a whole bunch of videos all together. Justin with a few wrestling videos and a lot of some comedys he really likeed. Lizzie And Miranda with a bunch of "chick flicks." (Note: LOL! Had to say that!)And Grodo with a lot of different types of movies. After they payed for thier movies the headed back to thier homes to gather some stuff.  
_______________________________________________________________________________________________  
  
It was 5:30 pm when they were suposed to meet at Lizzie's house. Justin mentioned he had a suprise for them and told them not to eat supper. Justin planed to order 2 large Pizzas for the 4 of them. Peperonni with extra Cheese and Stuffed Crust. So They met up with Justin commin in last when they heard a knock.  
  
Lizzie: Justin!!!  
  
Justin: Yep just a lil something i wanted to do for ya'll. SO i got 2 large pizzas for all of us.  
  
Jo: Justin. That was nice of you.  
  
Justin: Thank You, Mrs. McGuire. I Got enough for every one.  
  
Jo: You really didn't have to.  
  
Justin: But, I wanted to.  
  
Jo: Thats ok.  
  
Gordo: Well are we going to eat or what?  
  
Justin: Ok. Im comming.  
  
Lizzie: Man, Justin. You are sooo nice.  
  
Justin: Awww. It's no big deal.  
  
Miranda: Im hungry. Let's Eat Already!  
  
Justin: I Agree With Mianda!  
  
So they all got some pizza and ate it. It was a great pizza. They all enjoyed it. It was just one of those moments where everyone was having a great time.  
  
Justin: Well shall we get this party started?  
  
Lizzie: Oh Yeah. Its time to watch some videos  
  
Justin: Cool. Who Wants to go first?  
  
Miranda: How About you Justin?  
  
Justin: OK. I guess.  
  
Gordo: What First?  
  
Justin: How about "Ernest Goes to Jail"? It's a Classic.  
  
Lizzie: Ok cool. I havent seen it.  
  
Justin: WHAT?!? YOU HAVENT SEEN ERNEST GOES TO JAIL?!? IT IS SOOOO FUNNY!!!! YOU'LL LOVE IT.  
  
Lizzie: OK. I'll Take your word for it.  
  
SO they poped it in. It was laugh after laugh from everyone. Justin Laughed sooo hard he was about to turn blue in the face. He wasn't alone. In fact, Every was laughing as hard as Justin. Especially at the part when Ernest was riding on the walls with the electric mop at the beginig (NOTE: SORRY DONT KNOW WHAT THOSE THINGS ARE. THEY ARE LIKE A STANLEY STEAMER LIKE THING). Another part they laughed at was the part when Ernest was Eletrically Charged and he was zapping everything in sight. After the movie was done everyone was trying to catch their breath.  
  
Justin: (OUT OF BREATH; STILL LAUGHING A LITTLE) SO LIZZIE HOW WAS IT?  
  
Lizzie: (SAME CONDITION AS JUSTIN)THAT WAS FUNNIER THAN THE TIME MATT PRANKED KATE AT THE MINI GOLF TOURNEMENT FOR CHARITY.  
  
Justin: (Catching his breath) That is my all time favorite movie.  
  
Gordo: I LOVE THAT MOVIE!!!  
  
Miranda: Yeah. Me too.  
  
Justin: So whats next?  
  
Lizzie: How about "Runaway Bride" (NOTE:CHICK FLICK)  
  
Justin: Ok.  
  
Gordo: Sure.  
  
Miranda: Yeah! Put it in.  
  
So they put it in the VCR. And Justin thought to himself 'I WONT PAY ATTENTION TO THIS MOVIE. ITS ONE OF THOSE CHICK FLICKS. OH WELL I GUESS I'LL TRY' So Justin Tried to watch it. But in the middle of the movie, something hit him all of a sudden. He had a realisation of some sort. A Felling simaler to when he first met his ex-girlfriend. It was circled around Lizzie. so he then though 'WHAT IS GOING ON?!? IM HAVING THAT FEELING. BUT WHY FOR LIZZIE??? IM CONFUSED. I ALWAYS THOUGHT OF HER AS A BEST FRIEND BUT NOW THERE IS JUST SOMETHING ABOUT HER THAT IS ATTRACTING ME TO HER. THIS IS WEIRD. REALLY WEIRD' so Justin Tried to pay as close attention to the movie. He was Just so confused. He wondered so much why he liked Lizzie in this strange way. SO after the movie was over Lizzie tried to talk to Justin.  
  
Lizzie: Justin? Yoo-Hoo! you in there?  
  
Justin: (IN FRIGHT) AHHH. OH SORRY. What did you say?  
  
Lizzie: Did you enjoy the movie?  
  
Justin: Yeah. It was OK.  
  
Lizzie: Good. So Miranda do you wanna go next?  
  
Miranda: Sure. How About "RUSH HOUR 2"?  
  
Gordo: Sounds good to me.  
  
Justin: Ditto.  
  
Lizzie: Yeah. Put it in.  
  
So Miranda put in the movie. It was an exelent movie. Justin actually payed more attention but still thought about the "Strange Feelings" he had. He really enjoyed the movie.  
Next was Gordo's Turn.  
  
Gordo: How about "xXx"?  
  
Justin: WHAT?!? PORN?!? NO WAY!!! NUH-UH! I WILL NOT WATCH PORN!!! (NOTE: LOL SORRY. THE Triple X movie with vin disel. I could not resist that joke)  
  
Gordo: It the Movie with Vin Disel.  
  
Justin: Ohhhh ok. Sorry for my outburst. (Embarsed; turning red)  
  
Lizzie: That was a funny joke though, Justin.  
  
Miranda: Yeah. We planned that joke before you got here.  
  
Justin: That was sooo funny i forgot to laugh! (Sarcastically)  
  
Gordo:(Snickers) Ok its in.  
  
So they watched the movie. It was the best movie Justin had ever seen. He was glued to the TV screen. It was non-stop action. It was so great.  
  
Justin: WOW! THAT MOVIE WAS GREAT!!!!!! I LOVED IT. ITS MY TURN. HOW ABOUT WWF FULLY LOADED? THE MAIN EVENT IS STONE COLD STEVE AUSTIN AND THE UNDERTAKER. THE FIRST BLOOD MATCH FOR THE TITLE.  
  
Gordo: Sure!  
  
So Justin Put in the Video without haste. It was the Best event he has ever seen. The others felt the same way. SO as the evening went on they all watched movies. The Were Laughing, Crying, On the edge of their seats, and even more. But durring "The Mask", Justin was out like a light. The Time was 1:30am when they found him asleep. So they all decided to copy Justin and hit the sack. But when they were all fast asleep Matt came down and attemped the cold water trick. He did it to them all. But Shortly after he and Lanny Left Justin woke up. and saw what the Duo did to his friends. And He thought to himself 'THIS IS GOING TO BE A LOOONG NIGHT!!' so he waited for at least 30 minutes after taking the other's hands out og the cold water to take two of them up to Matt's room and did a reversal to them and put their hands in the frezzing cold water. After that Justin Muttered:  
  
Justin: Turnabout is Fair Play! (In a sleepy voice)  
  
After that Justin went back to bed to sllep until 7:30am.  
_______________________________________________________________________________________________  
  
Matt and Lanny Woke up at that same time to find that they wet thier pants. After the realized that they shouted waking Lizzie, Gordo,And Miranda not waking the parents.  
  
Matt: We've been tricked!  
  
Lanny:(DOES HIS USUAL BODY LANGUAGE)  
  
Matt: Lanny, Your right. Were gonna find out who did that.  
  
So they Rushed downstaris to find Justin at the bottom. The were shocked!  
  
Justin: You think you could get away with what you nearly did. Come on! I know that trick!  
  
Matt: You Dirty, Rotten Friend of Lizzie's  
  
Justin: Thanks For the Compliment, Matt. Just remember dont mess with (Doind The RVD Thumb Taunt) J-L-H!!! OH YEAH!!! WHO'S NUMBER 1?!?  
  
Lizzie: Matt, You Spikey Haired Weasel!!! You tried to do that Again!?!? Well at least you got a taste of your own Medicine!!  
  
Matt: I cant believe it! You Pulled one on me Justin. Good One!  
  
Justin: Thank You, Matt.  
  
Lizzie: You Pulled it off! What a Plan! It worked.  
  
Matt: It was a Trick!?!?  
  
Gordo: Yep. We Kew you could not resist so we planed the Fake out. That was Justin's Idea.  
  
Justin: So, Matt? Have You Learned your lesson?  
  
Matt: No. Im just gonna do it until you mess up.  
  
Shortly After that Matt stomped his way up to his room. The 4 pulled it off. It went all to plan! So the question was what to do today.  
_______________________________________________________________________________________________  
  
Stonecoldwhat2999 (JUSTIN): Well what a chapter. Will Just be able to figure out his "Strange Feelings"? What will they do on the beautiful Saturday? Will they have a great day? Find Out next time in "The Adventure". Buh-Bye.  
  
  
Justin (stonecoldwhat2999@pokemasters.net) 


	6. Weekend Adventure

"Lizzie And the long lost friend"  
by:Justin-stonecoldwhat2999@pokemasters.net  
  
  
Notes: Hello! Im back to provide you with the next chapter of your story. The nxt Chapter is going to be the Joyus night of WWE RAW. I cant wait to start writting the next chapter! This one is going to be as great as Chapter 7 will be. I am so stoked about 5 million things at a time! I SAW DAREDEVIL! IT IS THE COOLEST MOVIE GO SEE IT!!! I SAW A TRAILER FOR THE LIZZIE McGUIRE MOVIE!IT LOOKS LIKE DA BOMBSHELL! AGENT CODY BANKS IS THE NEXT MOVIE I GO TO SEE ON MARCH 14th. Anyways lets get to the story.  
  
  
  
  
Chapter 6:  
Weekend Adventure  
  
  
  
As the four teens woke up they were making plans on what they were going to do today. So they thought hard. Justin came up with an idea.  
  
  
Justin: How about we all go to the mall?  
  
Lizzie: Justin, Thats a great Idea.  
  
Justin: Because I got a lot of allowence I need to spend!  
  
Gordo: Ok. Sounds good to me.  
  
Miranda: Lets get ready to go.  
  
Justin: OK, I gotta call my real dad first. He lives near the mall.  
  
Lizzie: Alright, Well meet back here at 10:00. Is that cool.  
  
Justin: Sure.  
  
Miranda: OK, Well get ready here, Lizzie.  
  
Gordo: I'll be ready soon. Just let me get some clothes out of my bag.  
  
Justin: Im gonna go to my house to get ready.  
  
Miranda: Alright, Justin.  
  
_______________________________________________________________________________________________  
  
So they all got ready at the places they wanted to get ready at. Justin Was rocking out while getting dressed. He was planning to wear his Superman "S" necklace with diamonds in the "S" he got as a birthday present from his parents. He was also going to wear his Favorite "What?" Stone Cold T-shirt with a pair of Black Jynco Jeans. Lizzie was planning to wear a red top with black hip huggers.(LOL. SEE THE PICTURE DAY EPISODE. I HAD TO DO THAT. Im NOT THE PERSON THAT KNOWS ALOT ABOUT GIRLS CLOTHING. SO IF I MAKE A MISTAKE IM SORRY) Miranda Wore a collared T-shirt with some jeans. Goro wore a flannel shit unbuttoned with a black shirt and also wore some jeans. So it was 9:58. Justin was on his way to Lizzie's House to meet up with the others. So he knocked on the door. Lizzie Answered the door with what she was weraing amazed Justin so much he was speechless.  
  
Justin: Woah, Lizzie! You look.....Nice.  
  
Lizzie: Thank You, Justin. You Look nice too.  
  
Justin: Thanks. I Called my dad. He be at his hous later. He Busy for today so im good to go to the mall for a while. Whos Driving Us to the mall.  
  
Lizzie: My Mom. Well be ready to go soon.  
  
Justin: Ok. Cool. I guess I'll Just Listen to my CD Player.  
  
Lizzie: OK. You can.  
  
So Justin Turned it on. He was rockin out to one of his mix cds. He was jamming to Good Charlotte's "The Anthem"("The Anthem" by Good Charlotte is Playing) While he was listening to it he was thinking how he was going do something while he was at the mall. He also thouht to himself 'I THINK I REALLY LIKE LIZZIE FOR MORE THAN A FRIEND. BUT HOW AM I GOING TO TELL HER THAT. IM NO GOOD AT THAT STUFF. MAN THIS IS GOING TO BE THE HARDEST THING IM GOING TO DO. HARDY WHAT DID YOU GET YOURSELF INTO THIS TIME?!? WELL SHE KNOWS ME PRETTY GOOD AND VICE VERSA SO IM GONNA HOPE THIS IS NOT A PROBLEM.'  
  
Lizzie: Yoo-Hoo! Justin! YOU STILL ALIVE?!?  
  
Justin: Oh, Sorry. Just thinking about something.  
  
Miranda: Finally, He joins the living again.  
  
Gordo: You Ok?  
  
Justin: Yeah. Lets Go.  
  
As they drove to the mall. Justin was listening to Trantic's "Mourning". The Lyrics spoke to him. 'I THINK I'LL ASK LIZZIE TODAY. OK MY IRON WILL WILL HAVE TO HOLD ME UP'. As They got to the mall he turned off the CD player. He was determined to ask Lizzie at the right moment. He had to be alone with Lizzie. So They got to the mall Lizzie gretted her mom goodbye as the quartet made their way into the mall.  
  
Justin: How does the music store sound?  
  
Lizzie: Great. Lets Go.  
  
They then took off to the music store. They got there and Justin got the Iron Will ready Because it was now or never.  
  
Justin: Lizzie, Um..Can I Talk with you for a minute? Alone?(Shakily)  
  
Lizzie: Sure. (She Sounded a little Shakey as Justin)Gordo, Miranda go ahead with out us.  
  
Miranda: Sure.  
  
Gordo: OK.  
  
Lizzie: What's on your mind?  
  
Justin: I don't really know how im going to do this but here it goes. For every scince I reunited with you over the net and in real life, I felt strange feelings. I was unsureof what they were until today. I know its kinda sudden but I have something to ask you.  
  
Lizzie: What is it?  
  
Justin: Would you like to go out and do something with me like on Tuesday? If you dont i understand perfectly.  
  
Lizzie: I Would love to.  
  
Justin:(Suprised) REALLY?!? YOU WILL?!?  
  
Lizzie: Yeah. Because Truth is.......I dont know how to say this, But......  
  
Justin: What is it?  
  
Lizzie: I Really Like you. Im dead serious. I'll Prove it to you.  
  
Lizzie Moved in for a kiss. Justin didn't try to fight it because he was so shocked so he joined her with the kiss letting his tounge do the work. It was so sudden he was so shocked he thought he was going to faint. Lizzie broke the kiss.  
  
Lizzie: If thats not convincing I dont know what is.  
  
Justin: That was all i needed. That made my day. Let me prove how much I LOVE you.  
  
It was Justin's turn to kiss Lizzie. She was not going to fight it. She may of liked Ethan for a while but now She Loved Justin. A boy she knew practillay all of her life. He was the nicest boy she had ever met. So Jusin Rolled his touge arround Lizzie's mouth. So he broke the kiss..  
  
Lizzie: WOW! How are we going to tell Gordo and Miranda.  
  
Miranda: You dont need to.  
  
Both Lizzie and Justin jumped out of thier skin.  
  
Lizzie: How long did you see us?  
  
Miranda: Long Enough. Well Lizzie you did it. I knew you could do it.  
  
Justim: Back up. You told Miranda?  
  
Lizzie: Yeah, I Tell her everything. When the first day you came back you looked better than I thought you would.  
  
Justin: So Thats why you were so Happy to see me. That explains everything.  
  
Gordo: Yeah. Justin You liked Lizzie? I never knew. Good for you. She deserves someone as good as you. It should last a Very LONG time for you two.  
  
Justin: Yeah it should. Hopefully years. It was so Unexpected. Im still shocked. I now have a story to tell.  
  
Lizzie: Well Lets jam to some music already.  
  
Justin: Sounds Good to me Lizzie.  
  
Miranda: Let's go.  
  
Justin Helped Lizzie Up and as they walked to the music store they were holding hands and were just enjoying each others companny. They walked in And Justin saw the CD he was going to get-Saliva's "Back Into Your System".  
  
Justin: I Heard this CD rocks. That is what my friends tell me at least. Im going to get it.  
  
Lizzie: (Rolls Her Eyes) Boys.  
  
Justin Went to a listening station and listend to the first track of his cd. (Supersar II by Saliva plays) Justin starts doing his head banging. After he finised listening to his CD he was going to pay for it when he saw Lizzie shopping for a cd.  
  
Justin: What are you going to get?  
  
Lizzie: I think Britney Spears' new cd "Britney".  
  
Justin: Let me pay for it. I've got at least seventy dollars. I always try to save my money alot so I can aford it.  
  
Lizzie: Im not going to take advantage of you Justin. You spend your own money. I've got plenty.  
  
Justin: I insist on it, Lizzie. I dont mind.  
  
Lizzie: OK. Im not going to get used to it. Don't spoil me.  
  
Justin: I wont, baby.  
  
Justin kissed Lizzie on the cheek.  
  
Lizzie: Im going to buy another cd though. I'll let you pay for "Britney"  
  
Justin: OK. I also wanna get you something else today.  
  
Lizzie: You dont have to.  
  
Justin: I want to. Your choice on what you want whereever else we go.  
  
Lizzie: Ok. Your so sweet.  
  
Justin: Awww, Im not.  
  
Lizzie: Yes you are.  
  
Lizzie Kissed Justin on the cheek.  
  
Justin: Ok. You Win.  
  
Miranda: You two.   
  
Grodo: They are two kids in love. (Chuckles)  
  
Justin Spoted Disturbed's "Believe" and Sum 41's "Does This Look Infected?" CDs and decided to buy them too. So they checked out and got their stuff. Justin Payed for Lizzie's "Britney" CD and Lizzie bought her other CDs. So they Had a good mall adventure and went to many other stores and had a really great. Justin bought Lizzie a really nice pair of jeans she said he could buy for her if he wanted to and he did. Then it was Justin's Idea to grab lunch and head to the Arcade.  
  
Justin: That was a great lunch! It tasted good.  
  
Lizzie: Do you want some desert?  
  
Justin: Yeah, I'll get some Ice Cream.  
  
Lizzie: Not that desert.  
  
Lizzie and Justin yet agian had another passionate kiss as they did earlier on. It wasn't the desert Justin didn't think of. But it was good.  
  
Justin: Ohhhh. That Desert! That was delicious.  
  
Lizzie: (Giggles) Was good for me too.  
  
Gordo: Do you two mind. Im sorry had to say that.  
  
Justin: Sorry.  
  
Miranda: Its ok, You Two.  
  
Lizzie: Well now that we are done we can head to the arcade.  
  
Justin: Yeah!  
  
Gordo: Lets go!  
  
Miranda: Cool.   
  
So they ran to the arcade to play some games. They got to the arcade and heard voices exclaiming to each other.  
  
Kid #1: There is "The Wizzard"!  
  
Kid #2: He is so awesome!   
  
Gordo: Who is "The Wizard"?  
  
Justin: Thats a nickname I earned arround here because im so good at video games.  
  
Lizzie: I didn't know that.  
  
Justin: Well now you do.  
  
All of a sudden a tough-looking kid came up to Justin. He looked angry or ready to fight.  
  
Tough Kid: Wizzard!  
  
Justin: What is it, Keith.  
  
Keith: I Challenge you to a rematch of "WWE RAW:THE VIDEO GAME"  
  
Justin: OK. I'll make another example of you since you interuped my good day. Lets go!  
  
Keith: I'll Beat you and Claim your title.  
  
So they headed to the Video Game and loaded their characters they made off of special memory cards they used for the game.  
  
Justin: Justin Hary Will have to make your Keith Krusher look like a rookie all over again!  
  
Keith: Bring IT!  
  
So the two boys duked it out on the game when Justin hit his special #1 on Keith Krusher what he calles "THE J BOMB". So Then He set up for the Swanton Bomb and Hit it and Pinned him for the 1-2-3.  
  
Keith: Good Game, Man.  
  
Justin: Yeah. You did great.  
  
Miranda: You Two are friends?  
  
Justin: Yeah. He Just does that to joke with me. And I was not going to let him ruin my good day he was a good part of my day.  
  
Keith: He's an excelent fighter on that game. Haven't Beat hime yet. See you later, Justin!  
  
Justin: You too.  
  
Lizzie: That was quick.  
  
Justin: Thats how good my character is.  
  
Lizzie: WOW. Well lets play some more games.  
  
Justin: You Choose, Baby.  
  
Lizzie: OK.  
  
  
So they played a whole bunch of games. And Justin got a lot of tickets and won Lizzie a teddy bear that she had her eye on. After the arcade they went home while Justin went to his dad's until sunday night hen he came home and spent it with Lizzie at her house. Her Parents were so happy Lizzie found love in Justin. Sam would normally need to have the talk with Justin proving if Justin is good enough for Lizzie but he knew Justin well enough that he didn't need to. So all that was next was monday night and the event he waited a whole week for......WWE RAW.  
_______________________________________________________________________________________________  
  
stonecoldwhat2999: WOW! JUSTIN DID IT! WHAT A DAY FOR JUSTIN! HE HOPES HE REALLY ENJOYS RAW AND IN THE NEXT CHAPTER THE BIG EVENT! WWE MONDAY NIGHT RAW. TWO ROSTERS. ONE SHOW ONLY! OR IS IT? FIND OUT IN THE NEXT CHAPTER!!!! GOTTA GO. BUH BYE  
  
Justinstonecoldwhat2999@pokemasters.net 


	7. WWE RAW PART 1

Lizzie and the Long Lost Friend  
by: Justin stonecoldwhat2999@pokemasters.net  
  
  
Notes: THE TIME HAS COME! "WWE RAW" IS HERE! I'VE THOGHT REALLY LONG AT WHAT MATCHES ARE GOING TO HAPPEN. AND YOU WILL READ THEM BUT I WILL NOT BORE YOU WITH LONG DETAILS. I'LL HAVE SOME DIOLOGUE WITH THE QUARTET WHILE THE MATCHES ARE GOING ON. ANYWAY THE NEXT CHAPTER IS LIZZIE AND JUSTIN'S DAY OUT. IM SORRY IF I MADE THAT HAPPEN TOO FAST BUT I WAS KINDA OUT OF IDEAS. OK NOW THAT IS SETTLED HERE IS THE EVENT YOU WRESTLING FANS HAVE BEEN WAITING FOR: WWE RAW(PART 1) THE MATCHES WILL BE IN PART TWO AT THE END AFTER THEY GET MORE AUTOGRAPHS.  
  
  
Chapter 7:  
WWE RAW(PART 1)  
  
Justin woke up to the Blaring sounds of Disturbed "Glass Shatters" (STONE COLD STEVE AUSTIN'S OLD THEME) So he got the clothes on that he planned to wear. A Hollywood Hulk Hoagan Shirt that says "Hulkamania" and on the sleeve says "IS RUNNING WILD" and he put on his "Hulk STILL Rules" bandanna along with a pair of Blue Jeans. And of course he put on his Superman Necklace. He was so psyched to see this show he was bouncing all over the room and he was out of school. So he was in a great mood. A knock on his room door was the next thing to come. So he oppened his room door as his parents headed off to work. It was Lizzie.  
  
Lizzie: Your Finally Awake.  
  
Justin: How long have you been waitng? (Shutting his door after Lizzie Came in)  
  
Lizzie: Like 15 or 20 Minutes.  
  
Justin: Im so sorry.  
  
Lizzie: It's Ok. I would have waited an hour if I had to just to see you. I came over to see what you had in mind for Tomorrow.  
  
Justin: How about a day out just me and you?  
  
Lizzie: Sounds sweet.  
  
Lizzie Moved in for a kiss. That was a great wake up for Justin. He enjoyed every second of it. He was fully awake.  
  
Justin: Thats one way to get me awake.  
  
Lizzie: Well at least im helpful for something. Your Parents are gone. What do you wanna do?   
  
Justin: No, Not that its too soon. Plus I dont really do that stuff. Lets just watch TV. Is that OK?  
  
Lizzie: It's OK. Sure. FYI, I dint mean that.  
  
Justin: Ohhhh, OK. I see.  
  
Lizzie: You are one the sillyiest boys i know.  
  
Justin: I try. Normal isn't a word in my vocabulary. Its a state of mind.  
  
So they behaved and watched TV for a while when someone knocked on the door.  
  
Justin: I'll Get That.  
  
It was Miranda and Gordo. They Came to visit the two love-birds.  
  
Justin: Hey come on it.  
  
Miranda: You two behaved?  
  
Grodo: That's a suprise.  
  
Justin: Very funny.  
  
Lizzie Hey, Gordo Hey, Miranda. What are you dong here?  
  
Miranda: Were here to make sure you two didn't "Seal The Deal" yet.  
  
Justin: Please. Were too young to do that.  
  
Gordo: Well not really.  
  
Justin: Well since you are here you wanna join me and Lizzie to Just hang out befor we leave for RAW at 6:30?  
  
Miranda: Sure, I got my ticket.  
  
Gordo. Me too.  
  
Lizzie: Me Three.  
  
Justin: That's Four of us.  
  
So they hung out and did stuff while waiting to go to WWE RAW. And when the time came they got ready to go to RAW when Justin handed them their Backstage Passes that he Kept safe for them. They loaded up in Justin's Step Dad's Car to go to RAW. Justin Had His camera and and Extra roll of film ready along with a book of the Superstars so he can get all of their autographs. So now they were on thier way to the arena.  
_______________________________________________________________________________________________  
  
They were so excited when they arrived at the arena. It was finallly time. They saw Justin's old friends waiting for him to arrive because they had passes too. Justin Helped Lizzie Out of the car and the rest vacated the car.  
  
Jusrin: Come Pick us up at 10:30 ok, Ben?  
  
Ben: Sure I will. Bye  
  
Justin: Bye.  
  
Timmy: What's Up Justin?  
  
Justin: Nuthin Much. This is Lizzie (Pointing to Lizzie) This is Gordo (Pointing to Gordo) and this is Miranda(Pointing to Miranda).  
  
Tim: Nice to meet you all.  
  
Justin: You guys this is Timmy (Pointing to Timmy. He had Black Hair that was spiked), Joey (Points to Joey. He was A little Shorter than Justin. He too had Black Hair), Tim (Points to Tim. He had short light brown hair with glasses) and The worlds biggest stoner, William (Poits to William. He had short,curley red hair)  
  
Lizzie: Nice to meet you all.  
  
Gordo: Same Here.  
  
Miranda: What Gordo Said.  
  
Joey: Long time no see Justin. Where have you been.  
  
Tim: Yeah.  
  
William: Where the Heck have you Been.  
  
Justin: I Moved. And I Decided to go to Hillrige Junior High School. Jefferson just had too many bad memories but you guys were the only good memories there.  
  
Timmy: Well It made sense. Well Is it anygood?  
  
Justin: Somewhat. Its not as bad as Jefferson was. There is an absolute Witch that goes there that goes by the name of Kate Saunders. Shes the Biggest Stuck up snob there. She's the lead Cheerleader.  
  
Timmy: The last word speaks for itself. "Cheerleader".  
  
Justin: Yeah. Really. Well we better go in and get some autographs. See ya'll Later.  
  
Timmy: Ok Bye.  
  
So the quartete went in and tried to find some superstars Lurking arroud in the Locker rooms. They Saw thier first superstar.......Rey Mysterio.  
  
Justin: Rey Mysterio!  
  
Rey Mysterio: Hey, How are you?  
  
Justin: Im great. I have a question to ask. Can I have an autograph?  
  
Rey Mysterio: Sure, Little Man.  
  
Lizzie: Me too, Sir. For my Brother Matt.  
  
Rey Mysterio: Sure, Little Miss. Ok Here you go I made yours out to Matt. Whats your Name? (Pointing to Justin)  
  
Justin: Justin.  
  
Rey:....To my fan Justin, Rey Mysterio. 619. There you go, Justin.  
  
Justin: Thank you, Rey. Hey can my and Lizzie get a Picture?  
  
Rey: Sure.  
  
Justin: Gordo, Would you mind taking the picture?  
  
Gordo: Sure. Say Cheese.  
  
Rey,Justin,And Lizzie: Cheese.  
  
Justin Thanks, Rey  
  
Rey: Anytime. Have a nice night.  
  
Justin: You too, Good luck in any match you got tonight.  
  
Rey: Thank You.  
  
So they parted ways. They continued to look for superstars. And they were doing good. They ran into Tripple H. Literally ran into him.  
  
Triple H: Sorry, Little Guy.  
  
Justin: It my fault....Hey your Triple H.  
  
Triple H: Yeah I Am. I see you got a book and a camera Do you want an autograph and picture?  
  
Justin: Sure, Make it out to Justin.  
  
Triple H: Can Do.  
  
Lizzie: Justin, You OK?  
  
Justin: Yeah.  
  
Lizzie: Mr. Triple H Can I Have one too?  
  
Triple H: (Chuckles) Sure.  
  
Lizzie: It's For My little Brother Matt. He's at home.  
  
Tripple H: OK....There you both go ready for that picture Justin.  
  
Justin: Yeah. Lizzie will you take the picture?  
  
Lizzie: Sure, Justin. Say Cheese You To.  
  
Justin: Cheese. Thanks Triple H. (Shakes Tripple H's Hand)  
  
Triple H: You are very Welcome.  
  
So they were on presuit for more WWE superstars to get autographs from. They Next Ran into Jeff and Matt Hardy.  
  
Justin: Jeff! Matt! Can I Have an autograph.  
  
Jeff: Sure  
  
Matt: Yeah Whats your Name?  
  
Justin: Justin Hardy. I have the same last name as you do.  
  
Matt: Thats interresting.  
  
Jeff: Yeah.  
  
Justin: Can I Get a Picture too?  
  
Matt: Sure.  
  
Lizzie: Can I Have an autograph too? Its for my little brother Matt.  
  
Matt: He Has the sam name as I do. We'd Be Happy too. Do you want to be in his Picture?  
  
Lizzie: Sure.  
  
Justin: Miranda, you and Gordo get in it too. Hey You. Can you take our Picture?  
  
Refferee: Sure. Smile For the Camera.  
  
Justin: Thank You Very Much Everybody.   
  
Matt: Anytime  
  
Jeff: Your Welcome.  
  
Refferee: Your Welcome.  
  
So they went to find more Superstars to get autographs from. Will the find any more superstars before the show? Find Out next time.  
  
TO BE CONTINUED.............  
  
_______________________________________________________________________________________________  
  
stonecoldwhat2999: Next chapter is Part 2 of "WWE RAW" more autographs and the matches.  
  
  
Justinstonecoldwhat2999@pokemasters.net 


	8. WWE RAW PART 2

"Lizzie And The Long Lost Friend"  
by: Justin stonecoldwhat2999@pokemasters.net  
Notes: Im Back After A Long Time Writting This Chapter!!! SORRY! :( I Didn't know any good matches to do but im have a few ideas so im gonna wing it. Sorry if the matches will suck. And in the next chapter Lizzie and Justin truly have their day out. OK Lets get to WWE RAW (Part 2 of 2).  
Chapter 8:  
WWE RAW (PART 2)  
Last we left off everyone was following Justin getting autographs and meeting superstars and gettin pictures. They now caught up with one of Justin's Favorite Tag Teams: Kane and Rob Van Dam.  
  
Justin: Kane, RVD. Can i have an autograph and a picture?  
  
Kane: Doesn't Bother me any.  
  
Rob Van Dam: That's cool.  
  
Lizzie: Me too. Its for my brother, Matt.  
  
Rob Van Dam: Sure, Little Lady.  
  
Kane: Whats your name?  
  
Justin: Justin.  
  
RVD: OK THANKS. Here you Go.  
  
Justin: Thank you and in the picture, I was wondering if you could to that R-V-D thing?  
  
RVD: Yeah, Sure i Can.  
  
Justin: Thanks.  
  
Kane: Were gonna take the picture now?  
  
Justin: If thats ok with you.  
  
Kane: Sure.  
  
Justin: Miranda, Would you take the picture?  
  
Miranda: Sure. Say Cheese.  
  
Justin: CHE-E-SE. (DOING THE RVD THING TOO) Thanks Kane and RVD.  
  
Kane: No Problem. Have a good night.  
  
Justin: Thank You.  
  
RVD: Your Welcome.  
  
Lizzie: All of these superstars aren't all stuck up.  
  
Justin: I think those two are the nicest ones we ran into. But Chris Jericho was like that he wouldnt even sign an autograph. (NOTE: I HAD TO DO THAT CUZ I DO NOT LIKE Y2JACKA** or The undisputed A** Clown which ever you wanna call him). I wanna find 5 more people before the show starts.  
  
Gordo: OK. Well we better hurry up its almost 8:00. That's when the heat matches begin.  
  
Justin: OK. Its 7:45. That gives us 15 minutes. And becides whoever we dont get, we can come back after the show and get them if they dont leave.  
  
Lizzie: Ok lets go.  
  
The gang's next Superstar the stumbled on was Chris Benoit. He was especially nice to The quartet and gave them each of his new "Toothlees Agression" Shirt along with a picture and autographs. Next was Booker T and Golddust. They did a picture and autographs. and evn a little comedy skit like they'd do on Raw. Justin Practally cracked up at thier skit. And the next superstar the encounted was the one ond only.......HOLLYWOOD HULK HOGAN.  
  
Justin: Mr. Hogan, Sir? Can I have an autograph and a picture and my friend, Lizzie needs one for her brother, Matt. My name is Justin.  
  
Hulk Hogan: Sure. You seem exctied to see me for some reason.  
  
Justin: Because you are the ledgend man. I am a BIG Hulkamaniac, Brother!  
  
Hulk Hogan: Well there you two go, Brother and Sister! (Chuckles) So you ready for the Picture?  
  
Justin: Yeah! Can we do the Hulk poses in the pictures?  
  
Hulk: Sure. Do you want one with all of your friends?  
  
Justin: Sure. Is that ok with you?  
  
Miranda: Sure.  
  
Gordo: Yeah!  
  
Hulk: Hey. Ref. Do you think you can take our picture?  
  
Referee: Sure. Smile For the Camera.   
  
Justin: Thank You, Mr. Hogan and Mr. Referee.  
  
Hulk: Just keep being a Big Hulkamaniac, Brother!!!  
  
Referee: Your very much welcome.  
  
Justin: Let's go get our seats.  
  
Lizzie: Good Idea.  
  
Gordo: Yeah.  
  
Miranda: Let's get going.  
  
So they foud their seats and they were ready to watch RAW/HEAT. They were excited but, not as excited as Justin was to see this. He was ready to see all the supersars he meet kick some butt. So they waited and While waiting he was holding Lizzie's and waitng because she was sitting next to him and on the other side of him was his friend from Jefferson Junior High, Timmy.  
_______________________________________________________________________________________________  
  
All of a Sudden...The RAW Theme blared over the speakers. After the Theme Played Lizzie Jumped when she heard the Loud pyrotechnics and squeezed Justin's Hand really tight his hand was hurt but at least it was in Lizzie's he thought. He was so amped to be there and after the pyro techincs they then hear the voices of "JR" Jim Ross, Jerry "The King" Lawler, Michael Cole, And Tazz calling the action for RAW as it now had four comentators.  
  
JR: Laddies and Gentlemen, Welcome to a special night of RAW where there are now 4 comentators for this special occasion where there is a BIG 12 man interpromotional Hardcore Tag Team Elimination Match. It will be the RAW team in one corner with: RVD, Kane, Triple H, Stone Cold Steve Austin, Booker T, and Scott Stiener will fight the SMACKDOWN TEAM which will consist of: Hulk Hogan, The Rock, Edge, Chris Benoit, Brock Lesnar, and Kurt Angle. This main event should be one hell of a slober-knocker.  
  
The King: Yeah, and we get to see some Puppies action tonight when Trish Startus and Torrie Wilson will compeate in a "Paddle on a Pole/Bikini" match. Oh this shoud be sooo good.  
  
Michael Cole: And we also get to see Matt Hardy team up with his brother, Jeff, for the first time in months to face off with William Regal and Lance Storm in a Brass Knuck Ladder match. Whoever retrieves the Brass Knucks first will be allowed to use them in the match and there are pin falls in this match as well.  
  
Tazz: That may be a good one, Cole, But The Undertaker will have to face-off with 3-Minute Warning in a Handicap match. This is sure to be a good match.  
  
(Rey Mysterio's Music Cues; We see Mysterio pop up from under the stage with his spray pryo)  
  
DING  
  
DING  
  
DING  
  
Howard Finkle: The Following Contest is scheduled for one fall. Making his way to the ring From San Diego, California, Weighing in at 165 pounds, REY MYSTERIO.  
JR: Tonight, Rey Mysterio is proably in the biggest mis-match of his carrer.  
(Batista's Music; We see Batista and Ric Flair)  
  
Howard Finkle: His Opponent, Being accompaed to the Ring by Ric Flair, Weighing in at 275 pounds, BATISTA.  
  
(Goes back to The Quartet; Justin In pure shock)  
  
Justin: How is Rey going to Defeat Batisa?!?!?  
  
Miranda: That Dude.....He's HUGE!!!! REY WILL NEVER DEFEAT HIM!!!  
  
Lizzie: Oh, Rey's gonna get hurt. (Concerned sounding)  
  
(THE MATCH STARTS; BELL RINGS)  
  
Justin: Come On, Rey!!!  
  
Gordo: Man, He road kill!!  
  
(Batista Trys To end the match early with his Sitdown Powerbomb. Rey Suprisngly Counters it to a High Flying DDT; Batista gets up dizzly and colapes; Leaving Batista on the 2nd rope)  
  
Justin(Shoked): How did Rey do that?!?  
  
(Rey Signals for his signature move; Justin Gets his Camera ready; REY HITS THE 619)  
  
Michael Cole: THE 619! THE 619!!!!  
  
(Goes bact to the quartet)  
  
Justin: Woah!!! He's gonna finish it!!!! WEST COAST POP!!!!!  
  
Gordo: Wow, He actually hit the 619!!! But now here comes his ender!!!  
  
(REY JUMPS INTO THE "WEST COAST POP" and nails it; The Ref counts; 1-2-3; Ding Ding Ding)  
  
Howard Finkle: Here is your winner, REY MYSTERIO  
  
Justin: That Was an awesome match!!!  
  
Lizzie: I cant believe that Rey Mysterio bet that Batista Guy!  
  
Gordo: Im shocked too! That guy sure isn't taking it well.  
  
(BATISTA ANGRILY WALKS OUT OF THE RING; ERIC BICHOFF APPEARS ON THE TITANTRON TALIKNG TO CHIEF MORLEY)  
  
Eric: Im going to state something to the public, tonight. It is sure to shock everyone!  
  
Morley: Give em Hell, Boss.  
_______________________________________________________________________________________________  
  
Justin: What could the announcement be?  
  
Lizzie: I dont know.  
  
Gordo: Maybe it'll explain why the two rosters came together for this show.  
  
Justin: I dont have any idea what it is but i have a feeling it'll be big!  
  
Miranda: It seems really important.  
  
Justin: It should be.  
  
_______________________________________________________________________________________________  
  
(Eric Bichoff's Music Hits; Eric walks to the ring doing his heart pat thing; BOOS THROUGH OUT THE ARENA)  
  
JR: There is the man responcible for this special episode of RAW. He approached Smack Down! GM Stephanie McMahon and wrote up a contract to have one special episode of RAW with both rosters on the same show. Im only wondering what his announcement is.  
Tazz: With Bichoff, There aint no tellin.  
(BICHOFF'S MUSIC CUTS)  
  
Bichoff: Your Proably wondering why both shows are on RAW tonight. How strange is that. I managed to score Both rosters and now, I, ERIC BICHOFF, OWN SMACK DOWN!  
  
JR, KING, COLE, TAZZ, JUSTIN,GORDO(ALL AT THE SAME TIME):WHAT?!?!?  
(STEPH'S MUSIC HITS; Steph walks out angrily)  
  
Steph: Eric, WHAT IN THE HELL ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT?!?!?! (DOING HER TRADEMARK SCREECH)  
  
Bichoff: You remember the contract you signed? Well it was acxtually a resignation form you signed. I covered it up with a fake contract. (Pulls the flap of the fake contract; Steph looks as if she seen a ghost). SO NOW IM THE FULL OWNER OF BOTH SHOWS AND I BROUGHT THEM TOGETHER. NOW WHO'S THE DOMINATE GM?!?!?  
Justin: I dont believe it!!! Man, Eric was smart! He pulled on on steph!  
  
COLE: STEPH JUST GOT SCREWED!!!!  
  
(ERIC'S MUSIC HITS; STEPH STILL IN SHOCK)  
  
JR: Well, I'll be damned! Eric just pulled the wool over steph's eyes once again. Coming up next, there will be a special contest to determine four lucky winners to call the rest of the night's comentary along side of us as Tazz and Michael Cole go ringside to call half of the action with two of the contest winners. And that's up next.  
(As the voices fade we see Lizzie, Justin, Gordo, and Miranda talking)  
Justin: I Wonder who will be the contest winners.  
  
Lizzie: I know. It'd Be soooo Cool to call the action and have my voice on TV. And I dont know very much about wrestling.  
  
Miranda: Like that'd happen.  
  
Gordo: The odds of that happening are a million to one.  
and when they came back from the break all of a sudden lights went all arround the building finding the people to do the comentating for the rest of the night. I first light stopped and it landed on Miranda. Then the second stopped it landed on Justin. Justin was so psychedd he got picked. Next was Lizzie. She was stunned that the spotlight stopped on her. And finally the 4th light went a little longer and spanned out and then came back to.......Gordo. So the four friends chose where they wanted to comtated. Justin And Lizzie chos to comentate with JR and The King while Gordo and Miranda chose Tazz and Micheal Cole. So the seperated for now. And as they made their way to their stations the herad the music of Tommy Dreamer.   
  
JR: While we are waiting to get the contest winners set up here we are ready for the hardcore match where Tommy Dreamer will square off with Bill DeMott.  
  
Justin: Good Evening, JR and King. It is an honor to do this. Im Justin Hardy and I've got Lizzie McGuire with me tonight. As we gear up for Tommy Dreamer to fight and he appears ready for the match.  
  
(Bill DeMott's Music Cues)  
  
Lizzie: Man, That dude looks scary! I dont want to confront him in a dark ally!  
  
Justin: No need to worry. That is Bill DeMott. He is one of the toughest WWE Superstars today as this hardcore match gets under way.  
  
(DING DING DING)  
  
JR: Dreamer already getting started on DeMott with that Kendo Stick. This match may be too close to call already as Bill DeMott takes the Kendo Stick and beats Dreamer like a goverment muel.  
  
King: Tommy Dreamer was an idiot for signing up for this match. He knew he was gonna get the Hell beaten out of him. He is a slave for pain.  
  
JR: So Justin, Lizze waht are you oppions about the main event?  
  
Justin: Its a Roster Vs Roster match. Each side has their advantages. RAW has Stone Cold and Smack Down has The Rock. So basically it is going to be an awesome match. And Dreamer Kicks out of a near 3 count. This match so far has been a two sided match. Each conder had their adavntage in this match.....(Later; You'll see this so it cuts to the chase)...And Dreamer Just nailed the DREAMER DRIVER. He's got a Pin! 1-2-3!  
  
(DING DING DING)  
  
Finkel: Here is your winner, Tommy Dreamer!  
Justin: Hard Fought match by Tommy Dreamer. He must feel pretty darn good right now. And our next match will be comentated my mine and Lizzie's friends Gordo and Miranda and Gordo with Tazz and Micheal Cole.  
Cole: Thanks, Justin. Our next match is the undertaker and 3 minute warning. They each look ready for this match.  
  
Gordo: Undertaker is gonna be in some trouble tonight.  
  
Miranda: This should be messy.  
  
Tazz: Looks like this match is about to get under way.  
  
(Undertaker's Music Blares; Audience blows the roof off; Taker Comes Out on his Bike)  
  
Finkel: The Folowing contest is scheduled for one fall. Making his way to the ring from Huston, Texas wieghing in at 305 pounds, THE UNDERTAKER.  
  
Miranda: Man, undertaker must be ready for this match. Because he looks so confident.  
  
Tazz: Taker may just get his 3 minute warning AGAINST 3 Minute Warning.  
  
(3 Minute Warning's Theme que's["3 Minutes" by 2 skinnee J's]; Arena fills with boos]  
  
Finkel: Making their way to the ring, Weighing in at a combined weight of 991 pounds, they Are Jamal, Rosey, and Rico: 3 MINUTE WARNING!!!  
  
Cole: 3 Minute Warning way have the outnumbering advantage, but Taker may just have SOME advantage.  
  
Tazz: Taker could just destroy these 3, if he can really focus.  
  
(DING DING)  
  
Gordo:And The Undertaker starts off beating the crap out of Rico but then Jamal and Rosey both grab Taker and Irish Wip him into a double arm drag. Taker may be in over his head.  
  
Cole: And Taker being set up for Rico's Superkick and Taker cannot move because Jamal and Rosey are holding him up and Takeer JUST FELT that superkick.  
  
Miranda:That's gotta Hurt. Taker has no chance of winning  
  
Tazz: Taker was basically screwed by his former boss, Eric Bichoff.   
  
(Crowd all of a sudden start to cheer; Nathan Jones and Kane come to help out The Undertaker)  
  
Cole: WAIT A MINUTE!!! THATS KANE AND NATHAN JONES!!! NATHAN JONES WITH THAT SUPERKICK ON JAMAL AND KANE SETTING UP ROSEY FOR THE CHOKESLAM AND NAILS IT!!  
  
Gordo: Uh-Oh! Taker is back on his feet and sets his sights on Rico. ITS TIME FOR....THE LAST RIDE!!! Here's The Pin! 1-2-3!  
  
(Undertaker pins Rico; Referee counts 1-2-3; Bell Rings; Taker's Music Ques)  
  
Finkel: Here is your winner...THE UNDERTAKER  
  
Cole: With help of Kane and Nathan Jones Taker Pulled it off! and we take you back to JR and the King.  
  
(Goes Back to JR and The King)  
  
JR: Thank You, Michael Cole. We got a few good matches left in the night after this break.  
  
(Goes To a Break; Comes Back after 2 Minutes; Ques Torrie's Music)  
  
King: Woo-Hoo! PUPPIES!!!  
  
(Bell Rings)  
  
Finkel: The Following Contest is a "Bikini Paddle on A Pole" match. Making her way to the ring  
from Boise, Idaho, TORRIE WILSON  
  
King: Oh Boy JR!! I cant Wait for this match!!!  
  
JR: Will you Stop That?!?  
  
Lizze: This should be.....interresting  
  
Justin: Lizzie What are you talking about this is gonna be great!  
  
Lizzie: Dont Make me slap you  
  
Justin: Yes, Mam.  
  
(Trish's Music Ques; "Time To Rock and Roll" by Lil Kim and Trish Stratus)  
  
Finkel: Making her way to the Ring from Toronto, Ontario, Canada she is the WWE Womens Champion, TRISH STRATUS!!!!  
King: Puppies! Trish's Bikini Look good!!  
JR: Im Not saying nothing.  
(Bell Rings)  
(Note and 2 cents; OK I know what your thinking. Im going to write a good Hot womens match.Im not preverted. Plus im just gonna cut to the chase to this match cuz im no good at writting this stuff. OK Fast Foward.....OK STOP RIGHT THERE. OK Lets Continue)  
JR: Trish with her "Stratusfaction" and she climbs up the pole and gets the Paddle and that means now she is the winner.  
(bell rings; Trish's Music Ques)  
  
Finkel: Here is your winner Trish Stratus.  
  
Justin: Trish Fought Hard and won.  
  
Lizzie: Good Boy, Justin.  
  
Justin: Very Funny.  
  
(Eric Bichoff's Music Hits; Boos Fill The Building)  
  
Eric: Ok we are going to change the main event. The new Main Event is Triple H Vs. Brock Lesnar. Champion VS. Champion and he who wins will truly be the Undisputed Champion. And that leavs a Number One Contender Match. OK now how Im going to do this my RAW supersars will have a Four Man elimination as Well as the Smack Down superstars will. THE FOUR on RAW will Be Shawn Micheals, Stone Cold, Booker T, and Kane. The Smack Down Bunch Will be the Rock, Hulk Hogan, Chris Benoit and Kurt Angle. Enjoy The Show. Oh and By the way The winner of each Elimination Match will face off to determine which of them will face off with the Undisputed Champion.  
  
(Eric's Music Ques)  
  
Justin: What A Bombshell Eric Dropped!! This Should Be Good Tonight. We'll send it back to Gordo, Miranda, Tazz, and Michael Cole for the Next Smack Down Match.  
  
(Goes Back To Gordo)  
  
Gordo: Thank You, Justin. Next We Got Rhyno Vs. Edge  
  
(Rhyno's Music Ques; The Arena Goes Wild)  
  
Finkel: The Following Contest is scheduled for one fall making his way to the ring from Dearborn, Michigan weighing in at 285 pounds, RHYNO!!  
  
Tazz: Rhyno Looks ready for this match with Edge but can Edge measure up with Rhyno.  
  
(Edge's Music Cues; "Never Gonna Stop" by Rob Zombie; Edge Comes out Running and greeting his EdgeheadsWhat he calls his fans)  
  
Cole: Edge is Psyched up for this match as well as Rhyno Is.  
  
(Bell Rings)  
  
Miranda: This Match already looks good.  
  
Cole: Edge starting off with a really nice suplex. This match is basically "The Spear" vs. "The Gore". Rhyno comes back with a DDT. This May be over sooner than we thought. As Edge Gets up and Rhyno looking for the Gore didn't find it and Edge countered with and Edgeucator and gets 1-2 but a kick-out after 2. I wonder who is going to be the number 1 contender Tazz.  
  
(Justin[Author]stonecoldwhat2999: Ok This is becomming to long to write so im going to fast-foward it to tell you who will win. Im sure like me your eyes are getting sore. This Match: Rhyno with the Gore; RAW Elimination: Stone Cold with the Stunner; Samck Down Elimination: Hulk Hogan with the Leg Drop with a Pin;#1 Contender Match: Stone Cold with the stunner; Cham vs Champ match: Brock Lesnar with the F-5; The Brass Knuck Ladder match: The Hardys with Jeff's Whisper In the Wind (Moidified Twist Of Fate). So Lets End The Story Right. And Sorry for making the story worse but i promise Chapter 9 will be much Better. Now Back To Te Story)  
  
(Back At Justin's Front Porch....)  
  
Justin: That Sure was Fun to Get to call the matches.  
  
Miranda: I had an absolute Fun Time Doing that!  
  
Gordo: That was a once in a lifetime opporitiniuty. I Enjoyed it. Thanks for inviting us, Justin.  
  
Justin: Anytime, Gordo.  
  
Lizzie: See You Guys Later. Bye  
  
Justin: Walk You To Your Door?  
  
Lizzie: Sure, Sweetie  
  
(The Couple Walk To Lizzie's Door)  
  
Lizzie: I Had Fun  
  
Justin: Me Too  
  
(Lizzie Moves in for a Kiss; Justin Kisses Back)  
  
Lizzie: See You Tomorrow.  
  
Justin: Bye.  
  
_______________________________________________________________________________________________  
Justinstonecoldwhat2999:What a Chapter!! Sorry It Took So Long. Writter's Block and im no good at typing. This was a Tribute to WWE. And I Promise Chapter 9 Will be Much Better. Next Chapter: Lizzie And Justin's Day Out. C-YA 4 NOW!!!  
Justin  
stonecoldwhat2999@pokemasters.net E-Mail Me for suggestions on the story or Praise for my story! ^_^  
_______________________________________________________________________________________________ 


	9. Justin's And Lizzie's Day Out

Lizzie And The Long Lost Friend  
by:Justin(stonecoldwhat2999@pokemasters.net;  
)  
Notes: Yep thats the link to my story group so please join if you love this story. Ok i've taken somewhat of a vacation from writting cuz i have been sick but im still not so well but im gonna write this next chapter and Chapter 10 will be im going to ask those who join my group to help me write it. Ya know like give me advise and proof read the peice and do some editing and i will give them credit. Ok here is "Justin and Lizzie's Day Out".  
  
Chapter 9:  
Justin and Lizzie's Day Out:  
  
9:30 AM. Justin Woke up to the blaring sonud of Sum 41's "Hell Song". As he woke up sleepy eyed, he had a free hour to do anything before he had to pick up Lizzie for their day out. So he decided he'd go ahead and get ready for their special day. Justin went through his closet to decide what he was going to wear. He wanted to do something casual not too much out of his style though. So he decided on a pair of blue jeans and a red collard shirt with of course his favorite necklace, his ball-chain necklace. But he decided he'd take a quick shower before he got dressed. After he got out of the shower it was only 9:48 AM. He had plenty of time to get ready. So he put his clothes on and combed his hair and sprayed some axe body spray on him as well. Meanwhile next door to an unknown Justin, Lizzie was talking on the phone with Miranda while getting ready for their day out.  
  
(Changes Focus from Justin To Lizzie)  
  
Lizzie: Miranda, Im kinda nervous about this day but at the same time excited. Because i get to do this with one of my childhood friends, Justin. He's been super sweet to me and treated me like a princess every since saturday. And this is the first time i've been seen with him besides the mall.  
  
Miranda: There is a bad thing though. He dresses a little.....you know....Punkish.  
  
Lizzie: Don't Worry. That problem was solved last night during our phone conversation. He said that He'd dress casual but not too much out of his style.  
  
Miranda: Speaking of Clothes What are you gonna wear?  
  
Lizzie: I've decided to wear that one cute Pink Top that i got spring break and a pair of blue jeans.  
  
Miranda: Really Trying To Impress him, huh?  
  
Lizzie: No. I just wanna look nice thats all.  
  
Miranda: Thats cool. Did you get a chance to talk to Gordo this morning?  
  
Lizzie: Yeah. He gave me support this morning about mine and Justin's day out. He said not to worry and all that other stuff. Shoot i gotta get off here and do my make-up and fix my hair.  
  
Miranda: Good Luck and you better give me FULL Details when you get home!!!!  
  
Lizzie: Ok. I will. Bye.  
  
Miranda: Bye.  
  
Miranda hung up after Lizzie. So Lizzie sat down at her vanity and but on her lipstic and she thought to herself.(Lizzie: Im sooo Nervous. I was kinda shocked that Justin even asked me out. I hope I look pretty enough for him.) Lizzie continued to get ready for Justin, when he was fully ready at his house playing his electric guitar. He was trying to play KoRn's "Falling Away From Me", Which was one of his favorite songs as he thought to himself. (Justin: Oh man. I hope I can do this. Especially the thing about today is the 3 week aniverisy of Emily Breaking up with me. I know I can do this. It may be early but I know that I love Lizzie. I just hope that she loves me back.) Justin Looked at the clock. It was 10:25. So he got his shoes on and turned everything off and went to the living room real quick to wait for a couple of minutes and to get his house keys. He walked out of the house at 10:28 and headed over to Lizzie's. He made it to her front porch and before he knocked he took a deep breath.  
  
Justin: Here I Go.  
  
He then Knocked on Lizzie's Door. Lizzie ran down the staris and quickly checked the mirror. Then She took a deep breath and opened the door.  
  
Justin: Hey Lizzie.  
  
Lizzie: Hey Justin.  
  
Justin:......WOW!! You Look Nice Today.  
  
Lizzie:(Giggles)Thank You. Your Such A Sweetie.  
  
Justin: Let's Go.  
  
Lizzie: Ok. (Shouts): Bye Mom. Im going with Justin.  
  
Jo: Ok Lizzie. You two have a good time.  
  
Lizzie then shut the door. Then she and Justin walked holding hands. They decided to firs take a walk in the park. Where they would be able to have a long talk about whatever came across their minds. They were talking the whole time. Even before they got to the park.  
  
Justin: Did you sleep well, Lizzie?  
  
Lizze: Yeah I did. What About You, Justin?  
  
Justin: Yeah. I woke up at 9:30 and I got ready and played my guitar after I was ready and I did alot of thinking about today. Today makes 3 weeks since Emily broke up with me. She was cheating on me for Ronnie. Those words still ring in my head, "I've been seeing Ronnie behind your back. So I want to end our relationship right now. I already feel guilty for even doing that. So I sadly have to say bye." I was angry and sad at the same time. I was almost in a deep state of depression so I took the opportunity when my mom asked me if i wanted to move schools and I said yeah. I knew you went there but I thought the chances i'd see you would be a million to one. I was so happy to see you again after 10 years.  
  
Lizzie: Oh Man. I cant believe that happened to you. Ronnie broke up with me near Valentines Day. And Emily did that to you for a couple of months. That is so sad. I feel for you. If we were to ever break up we'd still be friends right? Not that I'd ever want to because I'll never cheat on you. Justin, I Love you too much to ever hurt you like that.  
  
Justin: Lizzie, Even if that happened to us, You'll always be my friend.  
  
Lizzie: Thanks, Justin.  
  
So after that, They hugged each other and they kissed each other. It was a very special kiss to Justin. He actually cheered up after that kiss him and Lizzie had.  
  
Justin: So what did you do this morning?  
  
Lizzie: I talked to Gordo and Miranda. Gordo called a little after I woke up at arround 8:45. We talked for a while and I got dressed and Miranda called and we talked about today and I was nervous about this and we talked about how you told me what you were going to wear today and how you were going somewhat casual today for our day out.  
  
Justin: Cool. Hey Im gettin kinda hungry what about you?  
  
Lizzie: Oh, Im Starved. Can we go get something to eat?  
  
Justin:Well......  
  
Lizzie: Please?  
  
Justin: Are You Worth It?  
  
Lizzie: JUSTIN!!! Fine, no more Kisses for you.  
  
Justin: Im just joking, Lizzie. Ok. Where do you wanna go?  
  
Lizzie: How about The Digital Bean?  
  
Justin: Sure. I love that place.  
  
Lizzie: OK. Lets Go.  
  
So the couple headed off to the Digital Bean. It wasn't a very far walk to the Digital Bean from the park. When they got there Justin ran to the door and held it open for Lizzie. So they went in and ordered their food. Justin got a burger and fries with a Dr. Pepper and Lizzie got the same thing except she got a Pepsi to drink. And after they ate the got a Cherry Smoothie with two straws and they drank it and so they hung out for a few minutes and so they were talking.  
  
Lizzie: I love my music like you. Except i like alot more Pop. Like Britney Spears.  
  
Justin: Cool. Oh yeah I got you something.  
  
So then Justin Pulled out a small box and gave it to Lizzie. She opend it up and Her eyes lit up.  
  
Lizzie: JUSTIN!! Its sooo pretty.  
  
Justin: It's a necklace. I thought you'd like it.  
  
Lizzie: Like It?!? I LOVE IT!!! Thank You, Honey.  
  
After that Lizzie then gave Justin a kiss on the cheek. Lizzie was so happy and that sight made Justin happy.  
  
Lizzie: Justin, Will you help me put it on?  
  
Justin: Sure I will, Sweetie. Turn arround.  
  
Lizzie did as her date asked and Justin put it on and Lizzie turned back arround and gave Justin a big hug. Justin was now ready to ask this even though this kinda would be a silly question.  
  
Justin: Uhhh..Lizzie.  
  
Lizze: What?  
  
Justin: I know this may be a stupid question but.....  
  
Lizzie: Justin, What is it?  
  
Justin: Lizzie McGuire, Will you be my Girlfriend?  
  
Lizzie was kinda shocked he asked that. His kiss on Saturday made her thought they were already Boyfriend and Girlfriend. But it must have been a "For The Moment" type of kiss. She then gave a worried looking Justin her answer.  
  
Lizzie: Yes. Yes I will, Justin.  
  
Justin: You Will?!? Thank You, Lizzie!  
  
Lizzie: Your Welcome. But you were talking about that stuff earlier but what was that?  
  
Justin: I guess I thought we were already but I guess a part of me thought that we were just a dating couple so I had to ask.  
  
Lizzie: I was wondering why we kissed all those times. I thought we were already Boyfriend and Girlfriend.  
  
Justin: I guess we already were, But, I felt I needed to Ask.  
  
Lizzie: That's OK.  
  
Justin: Do you want to go back to my house for a while or go to the mall?  
  
Lizzie: It's 12:45. The day is young. Let's go to the mall but how are we gonna get there?  
  
Justin: Well we could stop by each other's houses and get some wheels.  
  
Lizzie: Your so smart. That's a great idea.  
  
Justin: OK, Lets Go.  
  
Lizzie: Can we go to my house first?  
  
Justin: I don't see why not.  
  
Lizzie: Good. Let's Go.  
  
So the happy couple headed to Lizzie's and She got her roller blades and potective padding. When Justin said something.  
  
Justin: YOu might wanna get a pair of shoes. Im gonna bring a backpack where im gonna store my padding. It has plenty of room.  
  
Lizzie: OK. You think of every thing, Justin.  
  
So then she picked up her shoes and gave them to Justin and they headed next door to Justin's and he got his bag, protective padding, and his favorite means of travel.....His skateboard.  
  
Justin: Put your shoes in here and we'll be on our way.  
  
Lizzie: OK.  
  
So Lizzie put her shoes in Justin's bag and they were off. Justin was glideing on his skateboard and Lizzie was happily skating on her blades. They actually made her taller than Justin on his board but Justin didn't care he was satisified riding his skateboard. They Finally got to the mall and justin tried to put his skateboard in his bag but he couldn't so he was going to try to cary it then Lizzie put all of her stuff in Justin's bag and put on her shoes. After that they walked in the mall arm in arm. They stayed at the mall for a couple of hours. Justin Bought Lizzie a couple of new shirts and Lizzie actually was able to get Justin something. She got him a Compilation of metal music he had his eye on. She bought it when he was browsing other cds and she surprised him with it and he thanked her by giving her a kiss. He was really happy to get that cd. So after the couple of hours the decided to go over to Justin's and relax. Justin's parents wouldn't be home for another couple of hours after they got there.  
  
Justin: Its good to be home.  
  
Lizzie: Yeah. I guess this will be my second home now that we are Boyfriend and Girlfriend.  
  
Justin: I guess that'll be the same for me and your house.  
  
Lizzie: Thats Right.  
  
Justin: Well....what do you wanna watch?  
  
Lizzie: Just something. Doesn't have to be anything special.  
  
Justin: OK Cool.  
  
Justin turned it on MTV2 and music videos were on. Lizzie was tired so she leaned on Justin's shoulder and Justin looked to his shoulder and he saw Lizzie so he leaned his head on her head as they watched TV. Lizzie then sat up and so did Justin and Lizzie moved to whisper something in Justin's ear.  
  
Lizzie:(Whispers) I Love You, Justin.  
  
Justin: I Love You Too, Lizzie.  
  
So then Justin and Lizzie moved in for a kiss. This kiss was very passionate. Justin's and Lizzie's tounges were moving arround in each other's mouths and Lizzie moved out of the kiss and gave Justin a big hug. So then for the rest of the time they cudddled on the couch while watching TV.  
_______________________________________________________________________________________________  
Justin: Well, I Guess Lizzie and Justin had a very....eventful and great day. In the Next Chapter: Justin and Lizzie's First day at school as a couple. What will everybody say? Will they aprove or disaprove? Find out in the next chapter.  
  
And another thing: Dont for get to join my yahoo group that all my storys will be there. Origionals and fanfiction.net ones here is the link to copy and paste:  
  



	10. The Dream1st Day At School as A Couple

"Lizzie And The Long Lost Friend"  
  
by Justin stonecoldwhat2999@onlyhilary.zzn.com  
  
Notes: I had an excelent concept for this next chapter. Justin dreams about the event that caused come of his depression brfore he reunited with Lizzie. When Emily broke up with him and went for his ex-bestfriend and Lizzie's Ex-Boyfriend, Ronnie. And when he wakes up he worries and wonders why he dreamed that. Its one of those dreams where something has happened and you cant get it out of your head. Plus, This may connect a gap of a story to some of you that do not know what was going on. It's also a first for me, My first Songfic along with Chapter 10. So here we go. It's in the Lyrics of Disturbed's "Darkness" from their current album "Believe". I Present to you "The Dream" and "The First Day At Scool as A Couple".  
  
Chapter 10  
  
The Dream/The First Day At School As A Couple  
  
Justin tossed and turned while asleep as his headphones on his boom box quietly played "Crash Crash" by Murderdolls. Then a Radio DJ came on the air.  
  
Radio DJ: KROCK 99.9. Here is some new stuff from Disturbed called "Darkness"  
  
The Song Started:  
  
(NOTES: Disturbed)  
  
("Darkness")  
  
(Believe)  
  
(Reprise Records)   
  
Don't turn away  
  
I pray you've heard  
  
The words I've spoken  
  
(Flashback: March)  
  
*Phone Rings*  
  
Justin: Hello?  
  
Emily: Hey Justin. It's Me.  
  
Justin: Hey Babe, What's Up?  
  
Emily: Nuthin Much, There is something wrong.  
  
Justin: Emily, What's wrong?  
  
Dare to believe  
  
For one last time  
  
And then I'll get the Darkness cover me  
  
Emily: I don't know how im gonna say this but here it goes, I.....  
  
Justin: You What? What is it your trying to tell me?  
  
Emily: I've been cheating on you. I've been seeing Ronnie, your best friend, behind your back. So to prevent more heartbreak, I want to end our relationship right now. I feel guilty for even doing that to you. So, I Hope your able to find a girl that'll be loyal to you. Bye.  
  
Justin:(Sadly) Bye.  
  
Deny everything  
  
Slowly walk away  
  
To breathe again  
  
On my own  
  
*Later When Justin's Mom Announce they would move back into Justin's Childhood Home*  
  
Mom:Justin, You Have a choice, You can stay at Jefferson or go to Hilrige.  
  
Justin: I have too manny Bad Memories at Jefferson So, I'm gonna try Hilrige.  
  
Mom: Ok, Justin. I'll Make the arrangements next week during spring break.  
  
Carry me away  
  
I need your strength  
  
To get me through this  
  
Dare to believe  
  
For one last time  
  
And then I'll let the Darkness cover me  
  
(Justin POV: I cant beleive she did that to me. She broke my heart. Hopefully, In Hilrige I'll find some new friends and talking to Lizzie over the net she said she went to Hilrige but the odds in seeing her in Hilrige are a million to one. But, If I do see her then I'll be gurenteed a friend or two because Gordo or David as I called him when I was 4 also goes there.)  
  
  
  
Deny everything  
  
Slowly walk away  
  
To breathe again  
  
On my own  
  
(Notes: Lyrics thanks to A-Z Lyrics Universe at www.azlyrics.com)  
  
Justin woke up at 6:30 to the sound of Linkin Park's "One Step Closer". He got up and wondered why he dreamed about his worst period of his life. So he thought,(Justin POV: Oh Well), And got dressed. He threw on a shirt that said, "I Have Voices In My Head, And They Don't Like YOU" and a button down shirt that he wore like a vest that had flames on it and blue jeans. He decied his hair just needed combed. So he combed it and then checked his e-mail. He didn't really have much. Just a bunch of newsletters and junk mail. It was near 7:00.He had a few minutes to eat a Pop Tart. So he ran downstairs to put a pop tart in the toaster. It got finished as he was gathering his stuff for school. He then ate his pop tart and looked at the clock. It was 7:10, almost time for him to go get Lizzie. After he ate his pop tart he left for school and told his mom bye.  
  
Justin: Bye Mom, Love You  
  
Mom:(Shouts) BYE JUSTIN, LOVE YOU TOO.  
  
He then left to go get Lizzie. Wen He got there, He knocked on the door which was answered by Mrs. McGuire.  
  
Justin: Hey Mrs. McGuire, Im here to get Lizzie.  
  
Jo: OK Justin. (Shouts) LIZZIE, JUSTIN'S HERE  
  
Lizzie then ran down the stairs and picked up her school bag. She gave her mom a hug goodbye and headed out the door. Lizzie was wearing a pink t-shirt with white flowers on it and a pair of hip huggers,which causht Justin's eye. They walked to the bus stop holding hands and saw everyone at the bus stop talking and staring at Justin and Lizzie. Some in awe and the others dumb-founded. They spoted Miranda and Gordo at the bus stop and stopped to talk to them.  
  
Lizzie: Hey,Gordo. Hey, Miranda  
  
Justin: How're you guys doing.  
  
Gordo: Hey, Lizzie. Hey, Justin. Im Great.  
  
Miranda: It's going good Justin. So Lizzie, How did your's and Justin's "Date" go?  
  
Lizzie: It was sooo great. Justin even got me this Necklace.  
  
Lizzie showed Miranda her diomond necklace.  
  
Miranda: OH MY GOSH!!!! Lizzie, That necklase is beautiful!!  
  
Lizzie: I know it is. I only have Justin to thank.  
  
Lizzie then gave Justin a kiss on the cheek.  
  
Justin: Awwww, I just felt like getting it.   
  
Lizzie and Miranda start chattering about yesterday. They were now in a different world.  
  
Gordo: Well Justin, here we go again. It'll be some time before they snap back into reality.  
  
Justin:(*Scofts*) Tell me about it.  
  
While the girls were chattering, the bus approached.  
  
Justin: Here comes the bus. Come on, Lizzie.  
  
Lizzie: Alright, Justin.  
  
As they got on the bus, Justin put on his headphones where the CD that Lizzie got him was playing. MuDvAyNe's "Not Falling" was the first track on the CD. He jammed to it as Lizzie, Gordo, and Miranda were talking when Miranda told Lizzie to get Justin's attention. She knew one way to snap him out of his music phase. So Lizzie kissed Justin on the cheek and he took of his headphones.  
  
Justin: Yeah, what is it?  
  
Miranda: I hate to say this but....I'VE GOTTA LEAVE FOR MEXICO TODAY!!!!  
  
Lizzie, Justin, Gordo: WHAT?!?!  
  
Miranda: I know. This is gonna stink being away from my 3 bff's until next school year.  
  
Justin: It's a shame too, Cuz this weekend i was gonna ask if ya'll wanna go to my dad's this weekend. I guess it'll be the 3 Amigeos instead of the 4 Musketters.(NOTE: I KNOW ITS MISPELLED).  
  
Lizzie: Sounds really cool, Justin.  
  
Gordo: Im there.  
  
Miranda: I guess i'll see it soon.  
  
Justin: I'll make sure of it.  
  
Miranda: Thanks, Justin  
  
Justin: Your Welcome, Miranda. Look at the bright side guys...only 2 weeks until graduation!  
  
Lizzie: Im soo excited.  
  
Miranda: I dont believe it. We'll be in High School.  
  
Gordo: I was there before. But only for a day. It'll be cool. Except the crowed hallways, troublesome lockers, harder classes, you name it.  
  
Lizzie: But we are only gonna be in school for 4 more years after that!!  
  
Justin: High School is gonna be cool.  
  
Lizzie: I hope so.  
  
_______________________________________________________________________________________________   
  
They got to school and went to their lockers and as they were putting their stuff away and Kate approached the quartet with the other cheerleaders.  
  
Gordo: Oh No, here comes "The Queen Of Mean"  
  
Kate: I think you loosers are lost, The Dork Convention is that way.  
  
Justin: Wow, Kate! Did you think of that all by yourself or did it take the combined brain-power of you and your little posse?  
  
Kate: Little Jusdip Barfy. King of the nerds. You think your so cool when you are......SO not!!  
  
Justin: At least i didn't have to "STUFF" something in order to become popular.  
  
(LIZZIE POV(*Animated Lizzie*): Man, That was Harsh!!)  
  
Everyone over-heard Justin and Kate's diss match and everyone arround stood in awe after Justin's last insult as Lizzie stood by Justin and laughed.  
  
Kate: Loozie, I wouldn't laugh. You are the "Queen of the nerds" for excepting Justin as a boyfriend.  
  
Everyone: OOOOOOOOOOOHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Justin: At least she has one!!!  
  
Kate: Well.........  
  
Justin: What's the matter, Kate?!? Can't think of a good insult. Here let me try to foward you some brain power. Oops! I forgot. If i did that then i wouldn't have any left.  
  
Kate: You just wait, Jusdip. I'll get you back. Remember: Im the captain of the cheerleading squad.  
  
Justin:(*Sarcasticly*) OHHHHH! Im soooo scared!!!  
  
Angrly, Kate walked off. Everyone clapped when she walked away after all of Justin's insults. Justin felt really proud of himself.  
  
Lizzie: Wow, Justin. You really told Kate off, AGAIN!!!  
  
Miranda: Well this will be a memory to leave from today.  
  
Gordo: That was cool, Justin.  
  
Justin: She deserved it! She dissed you guys so I retalliated.  
  
The bell rang for 1st period which was English. But, Justin found out the regular teacher was gone so they had a substitute.  
  
Justin: Mr. Digg, what are you doing here.  
  
Mr. Digg: Im actually subsitiuting for Ms. Chang (NOTES: CAN'T THINK OF TEACHERS NAMES SO IM SORRY.). She's having some family trouble.  
  
Justin: I thought you were a regular teacher.  
  
Lizzie: Mr. Digg is a substitute , Justin. I should have told you that!  
  
Justin: It's cool, Lizzie.  
  
Mr. Digg: Good Morning, Class. I'll be substituting for Ms. Chang . Today she said for you to pair up into groups of 4 and create a small skit to present to the class tomorrow and I will grade you on your presentation.  
  
Miranda: Mr. Digg. I wont be here tomorrow so I'll work with Justin, Lizzie, and Gordo and help them organize the skit.  
  
Mr. Digg: Very Well, Ms. Sanchez. I'll give you the same credit i'll give your group.  
  
Mrianda: Thank You, Mr. Digg.  
  
So they talked it over and the decided to do a high school class reunion senerio. Where Lizzie would play Hilary and Gordo would be Adam(NOTES: Ironic isn't It?!? LOL) and Justin would be himself but something happened to him since high school. He became a famous musician. After it was all planned the bell rang. As the day progress, Justin and Kate would colide and Kate would not pay attention to him after all of those put downs he dished out earlier. Then was time for one of Justin's favorite subjects, Lunch. He was kinda upset that Miranda would be leaving. She was thye only friend she didn't know before he moved back in. So the gang shared one last lunch.  
  
Justin: Man this sucks that Miranda has to leave.  
  
Lizzie: I know, Justin.  
  
Miranda: Don't worry, Justin I'll be back in August.  
  
Justin: That doesn't make things any better.  
  
Gordo: Me and Lizzie will have your back, Justin so dont worry.  
  
Justin: Ok, I feel a little better now.  
  
Lizzie: Good, Justin.  
  
Miranda: It feels good to know that im gonna be missed.  
  
Lizzie; Miranda, You'll be really missed. Mostly by me.  
  
Miranda: I'll miss you guys a whole lot.  
  
The day went by to fast for the gang. Before they knew it school was over and it was time to go home and Mirnanda had to leave the minute school was over. She gave Lizzie, Gordo, and Justin a hug and they all were sad that Miranda was leaving until August. They were gonna pull through without her, and they did. As time went by they continued to miss her but their lives went one as they graduated and went to Rome. And their skit did get a good grade it was cool yet hilarious. Justin really enjoyed Rome. He was even in the plot to get back at Pablo, Him and his band Tim, Joey, William, and Timmy, also know as SwitchBlade, did just that. They even surprized Lizzie by playing a metal version of What Dreams Are Made Of. As the gang geared up for High School, Miranda came back with her hair shorter and had red highlights in it and they had a welcome home party for the Sanchez family with all of their parent's help. Then finally the big day came......their first day of high school. Everyone was so nervous. But, they made and agreement that they'd ALWAYS have eachother's back. So their day began...................._______________________________________________________________________________________________  
  
Justinstonecoldwhat2999@onlyhilary.zzn.com: BUH BUH BUH. Cliffhanger. Next chapter: We skip ahead in time to their first day of High School. What will happen? Who will they run into? All these answers and more when we continue with "THE FIRST DAY OF HILRIGE HIGH SCHOOL" 


	11. The First Day Of High School

Lizzie And The Long Lost Friend  
  
by: Justin stonecoldwhat2999  
  
Author's Note: Hey. Im Back. Sorry it took so long for me to do this next chapter. Writters Block and i was enjoying my summer vacation. I Hope everyone had good holidays. In This Story, alot is gonna change in high school. Enemys become friends and some familier faces will be revealled. Our young couple will even have some angst. And by the way i have two things to say to anyone who wants to flame my story. One is: If you dont like it, Don't Read It! and the Other is: If you want some, Come Get Some. If You Don't Like Me, BITE ME! Anyway here it is Chapter 10: The First Day Of High School.  
  
Chapter 11:  
  
The First Day Of High School  
  
Justin awoke to the sound of one of his favorite songs, Neurotica's "All My Friends Crush You". It was a loud song so it made Justin jump a little when he woke up. After he was startled he groaned. But it was a sleepy groan. He was excited about today cuz today was the first day at Hilrige High. He decided to wear his KoRn shirt with some camoflauge shorts because it was gonna be hot. He was thinking of what it would be like at high school. He got dressed and headed downstairs to get a coke to help him wake up when his parents had to tell him something.  
  
Mom: Justin, Me and Ben are both goning be out of town for business for 10 days. We're leaving early Friday Morning. Can we trust you to stay by yourself?  
  
Justin: Yep. You Can trust me. I know if I need anything to call you or any of the family or go to the McGuires.  
  
Ben: OK. Were Gonna Trust you to be responsible while were gone ok?  
  
Justin: Yes, Sir.  
  
It was then time for Justin to go to the bus stop. As Justin was going to get his backpack and CD player, he heard a knock on the door. He answered it and it was Lizzie.  
  
Lizzie: Ready for the big day?  
  
Justin: Yeah, I just gotta go and get my stuff.  
  
Lizzie: I'll Come With You.  
  
Justin: OK.  
  
So the couple headed upstairs to get his stuff. He decided to tell Lizzie the exciting news.  
  
Justin: Hey Lizzie, Guess What.  
  
Lizzie: What?  
  
Justin: The 'Rents are going out of town for a week and two days starting Friday. Both their jobs need them to go out of town so I'll be all by myself for one whole week.  
  
Lizzie: WOW! Your parents trust you to be alone that long?!?  
  
Justin: Yep! Im So Excited. Oops! We Better Mottor.  
  
Lizzie: Yeah, Can't be late for school.  
  
After their chat they headed to the bus stop. They made it just in time to say Hi to Miranda and Gordo. Justin told Miranda and Gordo the news and the asked Justin the same thing as Lizzie did and Justin laughed and responded with the same answer as Lizzie's. Afetr their chat about Justin's parents, the bus pulled up.  
  
Justin: Well, here we go. Our first day of High School.  
  
Lizzie: Im so nervous.  
  
Justin: Don't worry, Liz. Im here. Let's go.  
  
So so they all boarded the bus to go to the place they all waited so long to go to: HILLRIGE HIGH SCHOOL. Little did they know, they'd run into an old friend in Hillrige High. And it was someone Justin wasn't very fond of. Yes, It was: Ronnie Mathews. Lizzie's Ex-Boyfriend and Justin's Ex-Best Friend. As The Bus Pulled in, Justin had the dis-pleasure of seeing his face alone with his back-stabbing Ex-Girlfriend, Emily along with Kate, who was talking to Emily. The bus stopped and everyone got out and they made it to high school and they were walking when Ronnie stop the quartet.  
  
Ronnie: Hey, Lizzie. Um...What Are you doing with this looser?  
  
Justin(En-Raged): WHAT?!? LOOSER?!? YOU LITTLE BUNG-HOLE!!!!!  
  
Justin was about to punch Ronnie but Lizzie Stopped him.  
  
Lizzie: NO, JUSTIN!!! Ronnie, He's My Boyfriend. And next time, I won't stop him. Especially, after Justin told me you bragged about what you did to me.  
  
Ronnie: HE TOLD YOU?!?  
  
Justin(Still Mad): YEAH THAT'S RIGHT YOU LITTLE DIRK!!!  
  
Lizzie: Yeah, and I don't blame him for being mad at you. Im still mad even though he told us when we were still in middle school.  
  
Ronnie: Yeah, I cheated on you. And Im Proud of it. You wouldn't give me what I truly wanted, So I got someone that would do it to me every night if I wanted.  
  
Emily: Justin, I asked for it and you said 'No, We're Too Young' So I cheated too. And OHHH BOY I have such a good time with Ronnie!  
  
Justin: Yeah, I always knew you were a little SLUT(*Note: I Appoloigize for the language , but i thought it'd spice up the story.*), and I dealed with it but if that is what you wanted then you got your wish. Come On, Guys. Let's please go and get our lockers before I cause a blood vessle to explode!  
  
Lizzie: Good Idea. I wanna get outta here before I get angrier than I already am!  
  
Gordo and Miranda(Confused at the fight between Emily/Ronnie and Justin/Lizzie): OK.  
  
Well their first day started off with a bad omen, but, as Justin's days go, a good omen is ALWAYS destined to follow. Other people that he knew also moved to the Hillrige district, as Justin was about to find out.  
  
Timmy: HEY, JUSTIN!  
  
So Justin turned arround and saw his old friends from Jeferson. Tim, Joey, William, and Timmy had to move into the Hillrige District over the summer as strange as it seems. Justin was excited to see that they too were going to Hillrige. He told them the incident about him and Ronnie almost got into a fight and he also told them how he told off Emily.  
  
Joey: Good Job, Man! She Totally deserved it!!!  
  
Timmy: You Called Her A SLUT?!? Wow! The Nice Guy, Justin Hardy cuses!!  
  
Justin: Very Funny Timmy!!!!  
  
Tim: Justin, If I were you, i'd knock him the **** out!  
  
William: Yeah Really, Justin. You Don't need to take that **** lying down!  
  
Justin: I know. But, I'm somewhat of a passivist. I only believe in fighting when it's nessacary.  
  
Lizzie walked up to Justin to check if he was ok. Because she just cooled down after the incident with Ronnie.  
  
Lizzie: Justin, Are you calmed down now?  
  
Justin: Yeah, I am Lizzie, Im glad my friend were here to calm me down.  
  
Lizzie: You wanna go get our lockers and schedules?  
  
Justin: Sure. See You All Later. Oh and don't forget, Rehersal is at 5:30 sharp.  
  
Timmy: Alright, Man. What Songs are we gonna do?  
  
Justin: Well......I thought we could try to work on some KoRn covers.  
  
Tim: Cool. We'll Be There!  
  
Justin: Alrighty Then. Take care now, Bye Bye Then.  
  
Joey: See Ya!  
  
Justin and Lizzie walked away holding hands and they were talking.  
  
Lizzie: I told Gordo and Miranda to go ahead with out us. Oh, and by the way, MISTER (getting a little agitated) I thought we were gonna spend THAT time together, but INSTEAD you have to reherse. Start explaining, NOW!!!  
  
Justin: Well, That's what I was gonna ask you. Do You and the others wanna watch us reherse?  
  
Lizzie: Well.......that IS a resonable excuse.........  
  
Justin: PLEEEEASEE??????  
  
Lizzie: Well......OK. I'll ask them If they wanna watch you.  
  
Justin: Sorry It was so last minute, Baby. And By The Way, You are SOOOOO cute when your angry.  
  
Lizzie: It's OK and Verry funny!  
  
Justin: I know it was! HA HA HA!!!!  
  
So they headed up to the guidence office together to get their schedules. Justin was pretty suprised when he saw that he had a couple of classes with Lizzie. Art and P.E. were the classes they had together. The classes were seperated by semesters so Justin was happy that he'd get to be in class with Lizzie one time per semester and both of them were during the lunchtime classes as well. Justin also had one class with Gordo and two with Miranda, which one of them was art as well. Justin's other classes were the requirments. Lizzie had English first so Justin walked her to class.  
  
Lizzie: I'll see you for Art?  
  
Justin: I'll be there. See you later.  
  
Lizzie: Bye.  
  
Justin then rushed off to Algebra 1 and got there on time. The whole time during the class he was thinking of Lizzie. So the day progressed on and as soon as he knew it. It was Lunchtime and there was Lizzie waiting for Justin at the table. So He got in line to get his lunch and he finally got out of line and greeted Lizzie.  
  
Justin:(Doing a schottish Impression) Good Morrow, to ye lass. What be a pretty looking girl like yerself be sitting by herself?  
  
Lizzie(Giggling): Oh, Justin! Do you ever quit being goofy?  
  
Justin: Nope. It's what I am, most of the time. I like seeing people smile when Im arround.  
  
Lizzie: Well, just as long as your not all goofy.  
  
Justin: Well, I have a serious side too.  
  
Lizzie: Good. OK. Justin?  
  
Justin: What is it?  
  
Lizzie: I have a serious question to ask you.  
  
Justin: What?  
  
Lizzie: Well.....I don't really know how I'm gonna ask this but........I was thinking about it all day. I've been hearing the girls in my classes all day talking about "IT" and how they've done "IT" all summmer. So I was thinking.....Since your parents will be leaving Friday morning...I thought we could do "IT" on Friday night. So can we?  
  
Justin: Well....which "IT" is it?  
  
Lizzie brought Justin in for a whisper.  
  
Lizzie(Whispers): sex  
  
  
  
A Pale look then crept down Justin's face and back.  
  
Justin: Uh.....WOW...That's a big question and step. Are you sure your ready?  
  
Lizzie(having a slight look of uneasieness): Sure.  
  
Animated Lizzie : Justin's Right. This is a big step. AM I READY FOR THIS?  
  
Justin: OK. I'll think about it. I'll tell you later.  
  
Justin POV: What should I do? Should I do this? Am I Reaady? There are aust too many questions right now about this.  
  
_______________________________________________________________________________________________  
  
JUSTINAuthor: What's in store for our young couple in the next chapter? Stay Tuned To Find Out. IN THE NEXT CHAPTER: An Old Enemy Turns Into a New Friend after udder Humiliation, Questions Answered, and Time To Rock Out!!! Stay Tuned for Chapter 12: Friends, Questions, and Songs.  
  
Justinstonecoldwhat2999@pokemasters.net 


	12. Friends in High and Low Places

Lizzie And The Long Lost Friend  
  
By: Justin stonecoldwhat2999@pokemasters.net  
  
Notes: Hey. Its Me. Sorry I Haven't been writting as much as I should've been. I've been having some writter's block and plus I've been checkin out some other stories. There is this one I cannot stop readin. Here's one im gonna advertise right now. This story is a L/G story unlike mine. It's Called A Few Steps Behind. it is found at afewstepsbehind.hilaryonline.com . They have a new chapter every monday. Now that's outta the way, I decided the rehersal scene is gonna be cut. So you won't read about a performance just yet. It'll be very soon. I gave a good spoiler for this chapter in the last one. With that saying, the name of the chapter has changed. So as KoRn's new song from the album TAKE A LOOK IN THE MIRROR which comes out on My B-Day, November 25th, is titled: "LET'S DO THIS NOW".  
  
Chapter 12:  
  
Friends in High and Low Places  
  
That Evning, Lizzie felt like kicking herself in the head, and hard. She was so upset she was almost crying.  
  
Lizzie(P.O.V): Why did I have to ask him that today?!? I feel like an Idiot!!! Now he's proably gonna break up with me just for me even asking that! Wait. What am I saying? He surly wont do that to me. He really cares about me. I know what Im gonna do. Im gonna call him and tell him that Im so sorry for even presuring him like that.  
  
So Lizzie picked up her phone and hit speed dial number 3. And waited for Justin to answer his phone. Justin was in his room just chillin and listening to his raido. He picked up the phone as soon as he heard it.  
  
Justin: Hey yo, This is Justin fire away.  
  
Lizzie: Um...Justin. I have something improtant to tell you.  
  
Justin: Wait. So do I. Oh well, ladies first.  
  
Lizzie: Justin, I shouldn't have ever pushed that question on you. I...din't know what came over me. I guess I was tired of hearing those girls talking about it. So Im sorry that I asked you. I guess now you don't wanna be my boyfriend.  
  
Justin: NO, LIZZIE!!! I do still wanna be your boyfriend. Just because you ask me an uneasy question doen't mean I'll be angry at you for it. No. I was gonna say if your ready to take this step then....I am too.  
  
Lizzie: Justin.....IM NOT READY FOR IT!!!!! The thought of it actually scared me.  
  
Justin: Same Here. So That's cool. Anyway what do you wanna do on Friday night?  
  
Lizzie: Um...I dunno. How about Me, you, Gordo and Miranda go to the Digital Bean and have a bite to eat and go see that one new movie you were talking about.  
  
Justin: OK cool. I've been wanting to see Scary Movie 3 for a while now. It looks so incredibly funny.  
  
Lizzie: OHHHH! You wanted to see that?!? So Did I!!! The part with Micheal Jackson was hilarous!!!  
  
Justin: I've seen the other 2 and loved them!!! This one looks pretty darn funny.  
  
Lizzie: Yeah. So are we still cool.  
  
Justin: Fo' Shizzy! Heh Heh. I always wanted to say that! Hey, why don't you come on over and we can help each other with our homework.  
  
Lizzie: What homework? I have any today.  
  
Justin: Neither do I. Just looking for an excuse for you to come over.  
  
Lizzie: OK. Well I be there in a minute.  
  
Justin: OK, Babe. Bye!  
  
Lizzie: BYE!! (*CLICK*)  
  
  
  
So Lizzie zoomed over to Justin's house as fast as she could. And as she knocked on his door Justin answered.  
  
Justin: Welcome to my humble abode.  
  
Lizzie: Hey.  
  
Justin: Lets go to my real home. My room.  
  
Lizzie: OK, But no funny business.  
  
Justin put on a sarcastic feindish smile.  
  
Justin: Why Not?  
  
So Lizzie just gave him a playful slug on the arm.  
  
Justin: OW! OK, Sorry.  
  
Lizzie: Of course you are.  
  
Justin: We're here. Please keep all hands and feet inside of the ride at all times.  
  
Lizzie: Your a regular comedian.  
  
Justin: Yeah, I know. You love me anyways don't you?  
  
Lizzie: Of course.  
  
And to prove it Lizzie leaned in to give Justin a big kiss and Justin excepted it as always. Justin slid his tounge in and Lizzie then broke the kiss.  
  
Lizzie: Hey! I thought I said no funny business!  
  
Justin: OK, Sorry.  
  
Lizzie: Don't be.  
  
So Lizzie and Justin made out for a bit. Lizzie then broke the kiss and just wanted to talk for a while. Justin was down with that. So they talked about everything. How High School was. What their past was before they reunited. Music. Movies. They talked about near everything. It was 8:59 meaning Lizzie had to get home in one minute.  
  
Justin(With a british accent): Shall I walk m'lady home.  
  
Lizzie: My knight in shining armor. Take me home.  
  
Justin walked Lizzie to her door and they said their goodbyes for the night.  
  
Justin: See ya tomorrow morning.  
  
Lizzie: OK. Love you.  
  
Justin: Love you too.  
  
Justin gave Lizzie a quick kiss and went home. He decided to take his shower and hit the sack early. And he quickly fell asleep. Later that night at Lizzie's, she was dreaming a really wonderful dream. She was older in ther dream. She's had this dream before. But it was slightly different. It was at her house. In her other dreams it was either in Hawaii or in a Church. She saw herself walking down the aisle and up at the alter was an older Justin. The dream ended as they were pernounced husband and wife. Lizzie's mom came in there and woke her up. Lizzie woke up puzzled.  
  
_______________________________________________________________________________________________  
  
Justin's alarm woke him up to the blistering sound of Linkin Park's "Faint". He got up and picked out his clothes. He got some Jeans and he decided to put on his "Big Daddy Cool" Kevin Nash T-Shirt. 


End file.
